Lagrimas Negras
by cute-neko-chan
Summary: mi 1er fanfic! Lagrimas negras expresaban su dolor..aun no es suficiente? sakura se va de konoha a conquistar akatsukis xD entren y manden reviews, si no no sigo ò.ó hiatus
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia Sasuke no se ha ido con Orochigay (lo siento, no pude resistir)

Todos tenian ya 21 años, y no habian cambiado casi en nada.

Sakura- NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!- (N/a: he dicho en casi nada xD)

Naruto- KYAA! Sakura-chaaan!! No me pegueees!! ToT

Sasuke- hmp-(N/a: este si k sigue igual k siempre xD/inner: ya deja de molestar y describe!)

Sasuke estaba igual: seguia llevando esa camisa azul oscuro con el abanico Uchiha y esos pantalones claros, la unica diferencia era que era mas alto y le habia crecido un poco el pelo.

Naruto seguia siendo el chiquillo revoltoso, hiperactivo y traga-ramen que ya conocemos. (N/a: xD)

La unica que habia cambiado era Sakura. Era una mujer realmente preciosa, el objeto de deseo de medio Konoha (N/a: La mitad de los machos ¬¬ xD). Tenia el pelo por la cintura, su ropa habia cambiado, ahora llevaba una camiseta de cuello alto, sin mangas que mostraba su vientre, liso y con unas curvas que derretirian a un trozo de hielo. Tambien llevaba una minifalda con unos cortes a los lados y unos shorts muy "shorts'' debajo (N/a: ustedes me entienden, muy cortitos xD) y unas botas, las tipicas botas ninja, por encima de la rodilla.Su carácter tambien habia cambiado: ahora ya no iba detrás de Sasuke todo el dia, se concentraba mas en entrenar y lo consideraba un gran amigo, igual que Naruto, aunque ultimamente estaba un poco triste, porque la subestimaban.

Ese era un dia especialmente caluroso (N/a: claro, estaban en Junio, que se esperaban?? Frio invernal??) pero debian entrenar igual. El caso es que Kakashi-sensei llegaba tarde (otra vez xD) y todos empezaban a perder la paciencia. Naruto paso 10 minutos corriendo, y Sakura, que ya estaba harta, le pego y, como buena alumna de Tsunade, le dejo medio muerto(xD). A los 5 minutos llego el sensei.

Kakashi- Yo!

Naruto Sakura- LLEGAS TARDE!!!!

Kakashi- Si, bueo, es que me perdi en el camino de la vida...

Los tres le lanzan una mirada asesina.

Kakashi- eeemm..si, bien! He venido para decirle quee...queeeee...Ah si! Hoy entrenaremos fuerte! Eeehh...Sakura, si no quieres no tienes por que hacerlo...

Sakura- Eh? Porque no deberia hacerlo?

Kakashi- Pues...Porque las mujeres...emmm..no...no aguantais el ritmo...

Sakura- QUE??? COMO QUE NO AGUANTAMOS??? PARA QUE LO SEPAS MACHISTA DE !!! ALGUNAS MUJERES SON MEJORES QUE TU!!!! LLEGAN A LA HORA, COMO MINIMO!!! Y MEJORES QUE SASUKE!!! AL MENOS SE RELACIONAN CON LA GENTE Y SABEN DECIR ALGO MAS QUE "HMP'' Y "ERES DESPRECIABLE'' Y "SOY MEJOR QUE TU'' Y TODAS ESAS TONTERIAS!!! Y MEJORES QUE NARUTO!!! ELLAS SE CONTROLAN ,PIENSAN ANTES DE ACTUAR!!

Naruto Kakashi Sasuke- Eh!!

Sakura- QUE?? ACASO NO ES VERDAD??


	2. lagrimas negras

Aki la 2ª parte, pero antes los reviews((solo 2!!!!!!!! ·o·!)) (es que mi ordenador no funciona muy bien y no se si se mandaron U)

Cleaeverlasting: claro que habra ItaSaku, y DeiSaku, y SasoSaku...todos los akatsuki pegan con Sakura!! xD incluso puede que un ligero SasuSaku (muy ligero, no me gusta mucho la pareja xD)

Yuki-san02: Me alegro de que te guste Sakura, yo creo que algun dia tiene que rebelarse asi xD se quedarian todos flipando xD

Y para los que no mandan reviews, aver si espabilan xDxD volvere a actualizar el fin de semana si puedo, porque tengo el ordenador prohibido, pero esto lo escribo a escondidas xDxD no se impacienten!! (inner: tu hablas sola ya o que?? Quien te crees que lee la historia??) emmm...alguien habra no:D xD

En fin, ahí va! Espero que les guste!!

Sakura- QUE??? COMO QUE NO AGUANTAMOS??? PARA QUE LO SEPAS MACHISTA DE !!! ALGUNAS MUJERES SON MEJORES QUE TU!!!! LLEGAN A LA HORA, COMO MINIMO!!! Y MEJORES QUE SASUKE!!! AL MENOS SE RELACIONAN CON LA GENTE Y SABEN DECIR ALGO MAS QUE "HMP'' Y "ERES DESPRECIABLE'' Y "SOY MEJOR QUE TU'' Y TODAS ESAS TONTERIAS!!! Y MEJORES QUE NARUTO!!! ELLAS SE CONTROLAN ,PIENSAN ANTES DE ACTUAR!!

Naruto Kakashi Sasuke- Eh!!

Sakura- QUE?? ACASO NO ES VERDAD??

Kakashi- Oye! Tu tampoco eres doña perfecta!! Te vas por la vida de lista, pero en combate todos tienen que protegerte!!!

Sasuke- Hmpf...deberias entrenar mas, aunque aun asi seguiras siendo una molestia...

Sakura-"Por que me afecta tanto lo que dice Sasuke?? No, no puede ser...acaso yo...aun lo amo??"

Inner: NOOOOOOO!!!! Lo olvidamos hace tiempo recuerdaaa!!!

Sakura-"Pero entoncer por que??"

Sakura- AH SI????? Y COMO QUIERES QUE ENTRENE SI NO SIGO EL RITMO EH?? EH LISTILLO???

Inner: no le hables asi a Sasuke-kun!!!

Sakura-"no decias que ya no le amo? ¬¬"

Inner:...eeeh...estooo...bueno si!! Y que???

Sasuke: No vale la pena ni entrenarte, no avanzas, mucho hablar y luego nada. Una molestia, deberias dejar de ser ninja, solo eres un estorbo para los demas.

Sakura abrio los ojos sorprendida. Todos esos años entrenando...todo el esfuerzo..para que su Sasuke le dijera eso?? Era demasiado, ya no podia mas.

Cogio un kunai de su porta-kunais y se apunto al cuello.

Sakura- Entonces mejor que no exista, asi ya no sere ninguna molestia para nadie.- dijo en un susurro.

Kakashi- Eh!! Suelta eso! Vas a hacerte daño!!

Sakura- El daño ya esta hecho Kakashi-sensei...5 años...5 años fueron los que estuve entrenando de sol a sol hasta caerme rendida y sin chakra...5 años fueron los que trate de convencerles que era tan buena como ustedes...5 años tratando de que se dieran cuenta de lo que valgo...5 años tratando de que Sasuke se entere de que existo...y lo unico que recibo son insultos...burlas...DESPRECIO...no puedo mas...-empezo a llorar mientras los otros escuchaban sus palabras, que se clavaban como cuchillos en su mente. Cogio el kunai con mas fuerza y, en ese momento, se quedo paralizada, quieta, con la vista perdida.

Sasuke- Je, sabia que no podria hacerlo, es una cobarde debilucha.

En ese momento vieron algo sorprendente. Las lagrimas de Sakura se teñian de negro, una tras otra caian por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro de agua negra. Sakura desperto de su trance.


	3. barrera de sangre

Gracias por sus reviews!! Me hacen mucha ilusion xD cuando los vi me puse a saltar por ahí xD como una ovejita :3 beee...xD (inner: mas bien di como una cabra ¬¬ xD)

Yuki-san02: El porque de las lagrimas negras se vera en este capitulo, pero te digo yo que va a ser muy importante!! ÒÓ xD

Cleaeverlasting: Me alegro de que sea interesante xD en serio, nunca pense en escribirlo, esto es una de mis locuras que me vienen a la cabeza para que no duerma xD xD xD

Saaku-chan: Me alegro de que te guste la historia!! Sigue leyendo!! Se donde viveees xDxD es broma, no te asustes si ves a una chica con cara psikopata por tu ventana, no soy yo! XD

Diaru: No, Sasuke no cambia, sigue con esa cara de palo xD y lo que va a pasar con Sakura y Akatsuki...muahahaha(risa malvada xD) ya lo vereis

MysweetAngel: Ju ju Sakura se va de Konoha!!!!!! (todos ponen una cara asi Oo xD)

Akari-niichan: NOOOO!! Por supuesto que no acaba ahi!!! Yo tengo calculados unos 8 capitulos mas, pero si gusta la hare muuuucho mas largo xD

En ese momento vieron algo sorprendente. Las lagrimas de Sakura se teñian de negro, una tras otra caian por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro de agua negra. Sakura desperto de su trance.

Se guardo el kunai en el porta-kunais otra vez y con este gesto bajo un poco la cabeza, haciendo que dos mechones de pelo cubrieran su rostro.

Naruto- Sa..Sakura..estas bien??

Sakura(sonriendo felizmente)-Claro que si!! Mejor que nunca!! Por que lo dices??

Naruto- Pues..tus lagrimas..son negras..

Sakura- Ah!! Ya entiendo!! Por eso desaparecio el dolor!!

Kakashi- Puedes explicarme que demonios es eso??

Sakura- Bien, es una larga historia, pero tenemos tiempo!!

--relato de Sakura—

Yo pertenezco a el clan Haruno, como todos sabeis. Pues, lo que no es tan conocido es la desdicha de las mujeres del clan. Por lo visto todas las Harunos tenemos tendencia a enamorarnos del hombre menos adecuado, un hombre que solo nos provoca dolor y tristeza. Justo por eso, las Haruno hemos desarrollado una especie de barrera de sangre. No es poderosa, como el sharingan, pero es muy util. Nuestra barrera de sangre consiste en que, cuando nuestra alma no pueda con tanto dolor, cuando nuestro corazon se rompa en mil pedazos, cuando nuestras lagrimas no puedan detenerse, estas se tornaran negras. Negras como el dolor de nuestro corazon, liberandonos asi de sentimientos negativos como el dolor, la tristeza, los remordimientos...viviremos felizes hasta el fin de nuestros dias o hasta que encontremos a alguien que pueda calmar esas lagrimas de dolor.

--fin del relato—

Los tres se quedaron atontados...tanto hicieron sufrir a Sakura??

Sasuke-Hmp...vaya tonteria

Sakura- Si, puede que sea una tonteria, pero gracias a esto he abierto los ojos!! No puedo quedarme aquí, si no me voy estas lagrimas no marcharan nunca.

Kakashi- Y donde piensas ir?

Sakura- Pues engo tres opciones, y solo una es posible.

1-Irme a Suna Gakure con Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

2-Irme con Akatsuki.

3-Irme con Orochimaru.

Que opcion elegira sakura?? sera ella o el destino?? Orochimaru-pervertido-pedrasta-gay sera una opcion?? Akatsuki la aceptaria?? Que me da ahora con las preguntitas?? Por que me duele la pierna?? XD en fin mejor me callo xD

Continuara...

Ya saben, reviewssssss, solo pulsen Go y escriban!!!!!! XD


	4. despedida

WAAAAAAA!!!! Cuantos revieeeews:D xD

Yuki-san02: Lo siento pero no se va con gaara. En un principio se iba con el pero queda mejor asi xD y habra mas que triangulo amoroso por aquí xDxD

Jessikitax: continuare actualizando hasta el fin de mis dias xD

Nami-Haruno: sadica!? (sale corriendo xD)

Katyx: no, si de accion va a haber...y mucha xD (pone cara de pervertida) (inner: no hagais caso, habra votacion, si se kiere lemon habra, si no se kiere no y listos xD)

Ktita-aya: tu primer review? Para mi??? (mira con lagrimas en los ojos xD) conocer a itachi?? Mas que eso!! Jujuju...

MysweetAngel: si, eso eran las lagrimas negras xD me alegro que te guste!

Diaru: emmm...esteee...yoo...puess...(inner: CALLA!!! NO DIGAS NADA!!!) ya oiste xD

Sakura- Pues engo tres opciones, y solo una es posible.

1-Irme a Suna Gakure con Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

2-Irme con Akatsuki.

3-Irme con Orochimaru.

En ese momento una sombra se situo detrás de Sakura, colocando un kunai en su cuello.

-¿-Vendras conmigo tanto si quieres como si no...

Sakura se voltea y ve a...

Sakura- tu...tu eres Deidara verdad? De la akatsuki!!!

Deidara- Je, veo que me conoces, ahora vendras sin hacer mucho alboroto, entendiste?

Sakura-(con una mega-sonrisa) CLARO QUE SI!!!

Deidara-bien, pues entonces tendre que...eh? Como dices??un?

Sakura- Que si voy a ir!!!

Deidara-pe...pero..esto no deberia ir asi...un...

Sakura- no es mas sencillo asi? Pues ya estaa!!

Deidara- Pero..tu no deberias querer ir con nosotros...

Sakura- Aaah..dejame que te cuente...—le cuenta todo lo que paso—y es por eso!!

Deidara-wah..que historia un!

Sakura- entonces, nos vamos?

Deidara- si...vamonos

Sakura-Ah! Espera!!—coje su protector y se lo pone sobre sus ojos, de manera que no ve nada.

Deidara- Y eso?

Sakura- Es por si me arrepiento o no puedo ingresar en Akatsuki, para no ver el camino si luego tengo que volver y no traicionar vuestra confianza.

Deidara-"Que linda es''

Inner: (con lagrimas en los ojos) y tan linda!!! Wooo..seria una gran esposa!!

Deidara:"QUEEE???"

Inner: eeeh...nada nada -U

En ese momento Naruto reacciono (el pobre habia estado en shock todo el rato xD)

Naruto: NOOOO!!!! SAKURA-CHAN NO PUEDES IRTE CON ELLOS!!!!! ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA PESADILLA!! BUAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke: Hmp...solo seras una molestia para ellos..

Kakashi: Por que quereis a Sakura?-dirijiendose a Deidara

Deidara: Necesitamos a un medico, y como ella supero a la misma Tsunade, es la mejor opcion.

Sakura: Y si quieren tambien puedo hacer las tareas de casa, como limpiar, cocinar...

Deidara: emmm...si, ya lo veremos...

Inner: no te dije!!! Es tan linda...la esposa perfecta...

Deidara: "que te calles!!! Un!!'' Vamonos, Sakura-san.

Sakura: Hai!! Pero llamame sakura solo, sin el –san.

Deidara: ok

Sakura: chicos, no intenten detenerme, ustedes provocaron esto, ya se arrepentiran!- dijo sonriendo (sonriendo, y esas palabras, daba miedo xD)

Todos tuvieron un escalofrio. (ya les dije que daba miedo xD)

Fin!

Nooooooooooooo xD es broma!! Continuara pronto!! Reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews xD


	5. aqui mando yo!

Son todos muy tacaños con los reviews xD kero maas!!! XDxD (inner: yo tambien!! Digooo... no le hagan caso xD)

Nami-Haruno: Quien dijo que no habra mas???????? òó el inner de Deidara me salio asi de enamoradizo xD por mi que ya sueña con niños pequeñitos correteando por ahí con el pelo rosa y bocas en las manos xD (inner: tengo que decirlo, que asco! xDxD)

MysweetAngel: rapida? XD va a la velocidad de la luz xD aunque como akatsuki era una opcion y encima la viene a buscar Deidara, quien se resiste xD (inner:soñando con Deidara xD)

Yuki-san02: las escenas de accion no se me dan muy bien, pero se va a intentar xD y de lemon, talvez habra mas adelante, todavia es muy pronto.

Diaru: Los capitulos aquí salen muy cortos! Me paso toda la tarde aquí pegada escribiendo 3 paginas de word (xD) y me sale esta miniatura xD no se volvera mala, bueno, depende de cómo lo mires porque, si se va con Akatsuki no se supone que ya es mala? XD no se. No me gusta marearme xD ya tuve suficiente con el ataque de histeria por la vacuna xD(inner: ya te vas por las ramas ¬¬) xD espero que te guste este capitulo, espero hacerlo mas largo, pero si me sale corto no te quejes o no seguire con la historia! Òó (inner: te pasaste con el review xD)

Por cierto, me tarde en actualizar por que me fui de viaje con la escuela :D

Sakura: chicos, no intenten detenerme, ustedes provocaron esto, ya se arrepentiran!- dijo sonriendo (sonriendo, y esas palabras, daba miedo xD)

Todos tuvieron un escalofrio. (ya les dije que daba miedo xD)

Deidara cogio a Sakura en brazos y se desvanecio en un remolino de viento.

- -en la guarida de Akatsuki- -

Deidara- Bien, ya hemos llegado, puedes mirar.

Sakura- Hai!- se coloca su protector- Wooooo!!! Aquí es donde vivis??-con una cara asi o.o xD

No era para menos, ya que la guarida Akatsuki era un palacio estilo japones enorme.

Des de fuera era una gran muralla y por dentro, habia un gran patio con unos cuantos cerezos, rodeado por un gran pasillo en el que se encontraban la cocina, el salon, el comedor y una habitacion cerrada.

Sakura-hum? Que es esa habitacion?

Deidara- esa habitacion es la sala de reuniones, y solo por ahí se puede entrar a la habitacion del lider.

Sakura- Aja...y donde esta mi habitacion?

Deidara-esta arriba, un.

Sakura- arriba?? Pero...hay dos pisos???- O.o

Deidara- jeje...claro que si. Donde quieres que duerman los demas sino?

Sakura- uh...claro xD

Subieron a la habitacion de Sakura y dejaron sus cosas (antes de irse de Konoha habian ido a casa de Sakura a por ropa y cosas asi xD).

Sakura- mmm...Deidara...donde esta el baño?

Deidara: al final del pasadizo, la ultima puerta. Ahora nos reuniremos todos en la sala de reuniones que te he dicho, si quieres luego puedes pasarte.

Sakura: ok! Pero voy a darme un baño antes.

Ambos se fueron en direcciones contrarias.

Despues del baño, Sakura se dirijio a la sala de reuniones.

Deidara-...asi que nada de eructos ni gases (pedos, vaya xD) delante de ella, entendido? Ah! Y eso de andar en ropa interior por la casa, ni hablar!

Sakura- QUE??? POR QUE NO???????

Todos-AAH!(se asustaron por eso?? xD)

Deidara- como que porque no?

Sakura- con lo que me gusta a mi ir por ahí en pijama...y en ropa interior...buaaa (xD)

Deidara- pero...no seria un poco incomodo?

Sakura- por que?? Hombre, si fueran todos feos y fofos pues si, pero hay cada uno que a mas de una le hace perder la cabeza, y si puedo verle en ropa interioor...(cara pervertida xD)

Todos se sonrojan (N/a:jiji que mala soy xD)

Deidara-eh...esta bien...

Itachi- (N/a: SIIIIIIIIII porfin saleee!!! xDxD)- Asi que esta es la famosa Sakura?

Sakura- Famosa?

Itachi- Claro, tu eres la que iba siempre persiguiendo a mi estupido hermano menor, no?

Sakura- Neeeh...eso era antes!! Ahora ya no lo hago.

Itachi- ya...y que te hizo cambiar asi de opinion?

Sakura- aaah...(suspiro) tendre que contarselo...--les cuenta toda la historia—

Itachi-... "asi que fue por eso...ese estupido hermano menor perdio lo unico importante que tenia jaja''

Sasori- (N/a: si, el tambien esta aquí xD) "Vaya, vaya con la niñita...parece muy debil, no cre que sirva mas que para sanar o cocinar..."

Tobi- "Pobrecita...ese Sasuke no fue un buen chico (xD)"

Zetsu: "Tengo hambre" (xDxDxD)

Kisame- "pfff...vaya rollo que ha soltado..."

Hidan- " Jashin no permitiria eso" (N/a: se escribe asi, no???)

Lider- "hmm... parece que dice la verdad...tendre que hacerle la prueba igual..." Bien. Entonces quieres ingresar en Akatsuki...bien...mañana al mediodia haremos la prueba.

Sakura- Ok! Entonces me voy a mi habitacion, estoy cansada. Por cierto! A que hora comeis aquí??

Lider- A que hora? Aquí comemos cuando tenemos hambre y punto.

Sakura- QUEE??? Y quien cocina?

Deidara- Pues cada uno hace su comida...si se le puede llamar asi...

Sakura- por que?

Deidara- Pues...comida quemada...picante...poco hecha...ese tipo de cosas.

Sakura- AAH NO!!!! Eso se ha acabado!! Aquí teneis a Sakura!! muahahahaaaa... A partir de hoy, aquí se cena a las 10, y nada de cocinar!!! Yo cocinare algo, que seguro que estais a base de pizza y comida china (xD). Y a la hora de comer, a partir de ahora, todos juntos!

Todos- o.oU

Lider- Quien te crees que eres para darnos ordenes?

Sakura- SOY SAKURA HARUNO, EX NINJA DE KONOHA Y FUTURA AKATSUKI!!!! Alguna otra duda??

Todos: o.oU n...no...?

continuaraaaa


	6. la cena Sakura y Sasori discuten

AAAARG!!!!! Solo 4 reviews??!!! O.o

Diaru: hacen eso y mas, no ves que son hombres? xD

Nami-haruno: te asustaste? (cara de emocion xD) no volvere a hacerlo ç.ç

Yuki-san02: a mi tambien me gusta mas esta sakura jeje D

MysweetAngel: Pues la prueba no es nada especial, pero como la pasa Sakura si xD jujuju ya veras en el proximo capitulo.

Sakura- SOY SAKURA HARUNO, EX NINJA DE KONOHA Y FUTURA AKATSUKI!!!! Alguna otra duda??

Todos: o.oU n...no...?

Sakura- Bien! Entonces me voy a cocinar, que ya casi son las diez! Chao!

Lider- No se si hize bien en hacerla venir o.oU

Sasori- Se la ve muy debilucha...

Sakura estaba cerrando la puerta cuando oyo eso.

Sakura- DEBILUCHAAAAAA?????????

Inner- DALE SU MERECIDO!!!!!! UTILIZA ESA TECNICA!!!!!

Sakura-"pero Tsunade dijo que solo era para emergencias extremas...mejor utilizo esa otra jujuju..."

Sakura-vas a ver quien es debilucha-dijo juntando chakra es su mano.

Sasori- Hmp...con eso crees que podras hacerme algo?

Sakura se acerco corriendo como si fuese a darle un puñetazo, pero de repente paro e hizo unos cuantos sellos con las manos. De repente, el chakra que habia acumulado en su mano empezo a brillar y salio disparado hacia Sasori, quien a duras penas pudo evitarlo, cosa que no consiguio con el segundo ataque, que le dio de lleno en el brazo.

Sakura-Decias?-sarcasticamente

Sasori- Agh...-cae al suelo

Sakura-...oye...estas bien??-dijo preocupada acercandose

Sasori-Si! No hacia falta que te acercaras!-dijo un poco sonrojado

Sakura-"Y ahora que le ocurre? sera borde!! esta...esta sonrojado!!??" De acuerdo! perdona por preocuparme por ti!! (sarcasticamente)-dicho eso se fue a la cocina- voy a cocinar!!QUE NO ME MOLESTE NADIE!!!!!!!-dicho eso cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Deidara- Creo que te pasaste, un.

Sasori- Bah...

Lider-que genio...o.o

Zetsu-Siii...va a cocinar...tengo hambre...

Kisame- Bah, lo que ocurre es que Sasori es un debilucho...

Itachi- Que mala leche...es peor que Tsunade...

Tobi-Pero Sasori no ha sido un buen chico y la ha echo enfadar.

Sasori- Ya callate!! ya entendi ok? me voy a mi habitacion! (se porta como un adolescente regañado x3)-Y se fue arriba.

Todos- Si...yo tambien...

- -A la media hora- -

Sakura- Bien...ya cocine...estoy mas relajada...creo que le pedire disculpas, ademas tengo que llamarles a cenar...-empezo a subir las escaleras y vio el segundo piso. Este consistia simplemente en un pasillo con varias puertas. Empezo tocando la que tenia mas cerca.

Sakura-Permiso?

Hidan-(se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto con su guadaña)Que ocurre?

Sakura-Venia para decirte que la cena ya esta lista. Baja enseguida!

Hidan- Bien...eso es todo?

Sakura- Si...bueno, no! no me he presentado muy bien...soy Sakura Haruno, y espero ser un miembro util para akatsuki y que nos llevemos bien! n.n

Hidan-(sorprendido) "por que es tan amable?" Bien... yo soy Hidan...y tengo hambre (xD)

Sakura- jaja bien, voy a llamar a los demas! hasta luego!

Hidan- Hmm...

sakura salio de la habitacion y se fue a la siguiente y toco.

Sakura-Permiso?

Tobi-(este se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un bote de pintura de manos xD (que ocurre? me gusta!xD))Quien es??

Sakura-(abriendo la puerta) Soy yo, te acuerdas?

Tobi- Ah si!! que ocurre?

Sakura- bueno, solo venia a presentarme...soy Sakura Haruno, y a decirte que la cena esta lista, puedes bajar cuando quieras. n.n

Tobi- OK!! Muchas gracias por cocinar para nosotros!!

Sakura- jeje, de nada, ahora voy a llamar a los demas. Hasta luego!

Tobi- Adios!!

Sakura salio y fue a la siguiente y toco.

Sakura-Permiso? "ya me estoy cansando de tanto permiso permiso xD"

Itachi-(estaba tumbado baca arriba en su cama)Si?

Sakura-Hola...bueno, tu ya me conoces, asi que solo vengo a decirte que la cena esta lista...

Itachi-Bien...puedes irte

Sakura- "como que puedes irte? todos son tan bordes o que??" si- y salio de la habitacion y toco la siguiente.

Sakura-Permiso?

Deidara-(se encontraba sentado frente a un monton de arcilla)Adelante.

Sakura- Hola! Buento, tu tambien me conoces, asi que solo te digo que la cena esta lista y que bajes pronto. n.n

Deidara- Bien o///o "que linda se ve cuando sonrie, a pesar de esas lagrimas negras (recordemos que las lagrimas siguen, no pueden detenerse, ok?)" Ahora bajo...

Sakura- Bien, hasta ahora!

Deidara- Si...un...

Sakura cerro la puerta y toco la siguiente.

Sakura- Permiso?

Zetsu-(gruñido xD)(se encontraba de pie sin hacer nada xD)

Sakura- Esteee...hola, soy Sakura Haruno y la cena esta lista...adios!

Zetsu- Hmp...adios...

Sakura corrio hasta la siguiente puerta (todo es porque Zetsu le daba miedo xD) y toco.

Sakura- Permiso?

Sasori-(estaba sentado en el borde de la cama)Y ahora que quieres??

Sakura- Yo...queria disculparme por mi reaccion...es que...no soporto que me llamen debil...puede que lo parezca, pero no lo soy en absoluto! ademas, no soporto a los machistas! . Pero siento haberte lastimado...

Sasori-(sorprendido) Bien...no pasa nada, tranquila, solo me despiste y...puede que te subestimara...

Sakura-(sonriendo) Gracias! en fin, la cena esta servida! Hasta luego! n//.//n

Cerro la puerta y bajo corriendo felizmente por las escaleras hasta que se acordo del lider. Fue a la sala de reuniones y vio a otra puerta y toco.

Sakura-Permiso?(sin abrir la puerta)

Lider- Que ocurre?

Sakura- La cena esta servida. n.n

Lider-Bien

Sakura se fue a la cocina a esperarlos a todos. Poco a poco fueron llegando y poniendo caras de admiracion. No era para menos, porque Sakura en media hora habia preparado un festin:

Habia un poco de todo: teriyaki, ramen (ya vemos a naruto que viene corriendo!! xD no no, es broma xD), sushi, sashimi, udon, fideos, arroz, arroz con fideos (xD), sopa de miso, soja, judias rojas, futomaki...en fin, habia de todo: carne, pescado, frutas y verduras.

Sakura- Bien, como aun no se sus gustos he decidido preparar un poco de todo jeje...espero que les guste como cocino n.nahora...ACOMEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!xD

Todos empezaron a devorar comida. (Sakura se quedo asi o.o xD)

Lider- Veo que si hice bien en hacerte venir...ñam...cocinas muy bien...ñam... xD

Tobi- Siiii!! Sakura-san cocina de maravilla!!!!

Deidara- (con lagrimitas en los ojos) Hacia años que no comia nada decente!!!

Itachi- Ñam!! que bueno esta todo!!

Hidan- Ñam, ñam, ñam, ñam... que hambre!!!!! ñam, ñam...esta todo delicioso!!ñam, ñam...(xD)

Zetsu- ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM (xD)

Sasori- Mmmm...no sabia que existiese una comida tan deliciosa!!! ñam, ñam...seguiras cocinando para nosotros??verdad??? ó.ò (ñam xD)

Sakura- Por supuesto que si!! como no hacerlo, viendo las caras de satisfaccion que ponen, se les ve tan lindos! n///////n

Todos- o/////////o (ñam xD)

Al final de la cena.

Todos- Aaah (suspiro)

Itachi- no puedo mas...

Tobi- Tobi va a explotar...mi tripita...ToT

Hidan- . comi demasiado...

Zetsu-(eructo xD)

Deidara- un hospitaaaal...mi barrigaaaa...

Sasori- aaah...no...no puedo moverme...aaaah...

continuaraaa...siento la demora n.nU es que no tenia inspiracion -.- creo que este capitulo me salio mas largo no? es que no sabia donde cortar xD por cierto!! lo que dije de la vacuna en respuesta a un review, fue una vacuna reglamentaria que debe ponerse cada 10 años, la del Tetanus creo, y a mi me dan panico las agujas xD imagina como me puse...me maree y un poco mas y me desmayo alli en medio . xD

Chao, hasta el proximo capitulo!!(Zetsu da miedo, entiendo a Sakura, pero en el siguiente capitulo a Sakura(inner: CAAALLAAAAAAAAAA) o.oU)


	7. el sexto sentido

Holaaa bueno creo que me pase de rapido al actualizar, casi no recibi reviews xD actualize ayer por la noche y vuelvo al ataque!!! xD es que me inspire con eso de la cena y no pude esperar juju (inner: ¬¬)bueno, los unicos y solitos reviews xD:

Nami-haruno: jaja, no creo que lo sepan xD soy demasiado mala para eso xD. A mi tambien me gusta Sasori, aunque creo que se parece mucho a un adolescente xD

MysweetAngel: jeje hacia años que no comian nada decente, como dice Deidara xD pues Sakura es la mejor kunoichi, impossible is nothing para ella xD y las lagrimas no se detienen, ahi esta el truco! solo se detendran cuando se enamore de verdad y esa persona le corresponda.

Al final de la cena.

Todos- Aaah (suspiro)

Itachi- no puedo mas...

Tobi- Tobi va a explotar...mi tripita...ToT

Hidan- . comi demasiado...

Zetsu-(eructo xD)

Deidara- un hospitaaaal...mi barrigaaaa...

Sasori- aaah...no...no puedo moverme...aaaah...

Sakura- Jajaja...es que comieron demasiado!! habia comida para una semana y se la terminaron en...3 horas!!!! dios mio que tarde es!!!!!! (cenaron a las 10, pasaron 3 horas, es la 1 de la madrugada)

Itachi- Claro...las niñas deben acostarse pronto eh?

Sakura- Nooooo...ToT me la he perdidoooo...

Itachi- eh? de que hablas?

Sakura- Esta noche ponian El sexto sentido a la 1 y ya debe haber empezado. ToT

Lider- -.-U si quieres aun puedes verla...

Sakura- EN SERIO!!??

Lider- S...si... en la sala de reuniones hay un televisor...-se callo ya que Sakura habia salido disparada de la habitacion.

Itachi- o.o el sexto sentido...yo tambien voy!!!!!!!

Deidara- Y YO!!!! HACEDME SITIO!!!!

Tobi- no se que es pero yo tambien quiero ver!!!

Sasori- nos esta volviendo a todos locos...esperadme!!!

Zetsu-tengo sueño...me voy a dormir...(N/a: eso eso, tu vete que asustas xD)

Lider-bien Hidan, parece que nos hemos quedado solos...eh? Hidan?? tambien se ha ido????...esperadme!!!!!!!!!(xD)

- -En la sala de reuniones- -

Televisor: no...no puede ser...- - y lo peor de todo es...que no saben que estan muertos...cling...

Sakura- ò.ó

Itachi- Haaa...pobrecitoo..nooo...buaaa...- T.T

Tobi- QUE OCURRE??QUE PASA??PORQUE SE ASUSTA??

Deidara- porque...porque...snif...acaba de descubrir...snif...que...que..que...buaaaaaaaaa!!!

Hidan- Acaba de descubrir que esta...que esta...que esta muerto!! buaaaa!!!

Lider-(mordiendo su pañuelo xD) nooooo...pobrecitooo...sniff...ahora se acuerda de...de como...de como lo mataron...buaaaa!!

Tobi- noooooooo...porque??? buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!(xD cuanto sentimentalismo xD)

Sasori- o.o snif..snif...sniff...porque...porque le ocurre esto...si el era...sniff...el bueno?? sniff...pobre...sniff...pobrecito...buaaa!

Sakura- Vaya, viendolos ahora nadie diria que son los temibles Akatsuki...criminales de clase S, los mas temidos asesinos de las villas ninja xD

Lider- o////o eeemmmm...creo que ya ha terminado, no?

Sakura- Si! aaah...que bien! no saben las ganas que tenia de verla!

Tobi-auch...mi tripita...aun me duele...

Todos(menos Sakura)-a mi tambien...T.T

Sakura-venga, vayanse a dormir, que aun les dara una indigestion!

Todos menos Sakura-Siii...- y se fueron cada uno a su habitacion.

Sakura-"Ah! se me olvido!!" se levanta del sofa (el de delante la TV) y toca la puerta del lider.

Lider- Aaah...mi barriga...que ocurre Sakura?(se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en la cama)

Sakura- uh...nada...solo venia a darte las buenas noches-se acerca a la cama, se agacha y le da un besito en la mejilla (x3 que mona!).

Lider- o//////o bu...buenas noches...

Sakura-...sabes que? voy a preparar algo para el dolor de barriga! te sentara bien n.n

Lider- no...no es necesario...o///o

Sakura- ¬.¬ ahora vuelvo...

- -A los cinco minutos- -

Sakura- Holaa...toma, aqui tienes.-dijo dandole una taza llena de un liquido caliente-es una infusion para el estomago n.n

Lider- gra...gracias...o//o "porque me trata asi? es tan amable..."

Sakura- bien, espero que te mejores! ahora voy a darles las buenas noches a los demas n.n hasta mañana!-se va de la habitacion y sube al segundo piso.

Sakura-Permiso?

Hidan-Aaaay...pasa...ouch...(tambien estaba tirado en la cama xD)

Sakura- jeje, comiste demasiado.(se agacha al lado de la cama) Toma-dijo dandole una taza de infusion- te aliviara el dolor n.n

Hidan- aahh...(sentandose en la cama) gracias...-se bebe la infusion- querias algo mas? -viendo que Sakura aun estaba ahi

Sakura- Eh? Ah si...buenas noches (besito en la mejilla xD) que descanses n.n

Hidan-o/////////o bu...buenas noches...

Sakura se levanta y se va a la siguiente habitacion.

Sakura- Permiso?

Tobi-Aaaaaah...Sa...Sakura-san...me mueroooo...x.x

Sakura- vamos Tobi, no exageres y puedes llamarme Sakura-chan si quieres n.n te traigo una infusion para la tripita n.n

Tobi-No me dolera mas?? o.o

Sakura- (agachandose) no, toma bebe. -Tobi se la bebe- buenas noches (besito en...? la mascara? xD) espero que mejores n.n

Tobi- hmmm..gracias Sakura-chan...no tiene muy buen sabor pero seguro que funciona! n///n buenas noches Sakura-chan!!

Sakura sale de la habitacion dejando a un Tobi diciendo cosas como "que linda es Sakura-chan" "como se preocupa por mi" y cosas asi xD y toca la siguiente.

Sakura-Permiso?

Itachi- Ahh...que quieres? Date prisa...auch...(sentandose en el borde de la cama)

Sakura- Jeje... te traje una infusion para el dolor n.n

Itachi- Aaah...dame...rapido!

Sakura- juju...ahora no quiero. Jijiji...

Itachi-aaah...no puedo movermee T.T

Sakura- jaja toma aqui tienes. Bebela, vamos.

Itachi- buegh que mal sabe! en fin, quieres algo mas?

Sakura- Si! Buenas noches! (besito en la mejilla) n.n

Itachi- Buenas noches (disimulando el sonrojo de sus mejillas)¬//¬

Sakura va a la siguiente habitacion y toca.

Sakura-Permiso?

Deidara-(tumbado en la cama)Hospitaaaaaaal...medicooo...socorrooo...

Sakura- xD jajajajaja...te traje una infusion para la barriga, asi no tienes que ir al hospital xD

Deidara-no...puedo...mover...ni...un...brazo...agh...

Sakura- jajajajajaja toma bebe (se sienta en la cama y ayuda a Deidara a sentarse, le acerca la taza a la boca, haiendo que beba) jaja que mono n.n

Deidara-gluc (xD) ya! termine...agh...ahora si que me muero...de sueño...buenas noches...

Sakura-(besito en la mejilla) buenas noches n.n

Deidara- o///////o "que linda es...se preocupa por mi y me da un besito..."

Iner: una gran esposa, si señor ù.ú

Sakura se va a la siguiente habitacion y toca.

Sakura- Permiso?

Zetsu- eh? (medio dormido)

Sakura- ho...hola...este... a ti no te duele la tripa no?

Zetsu- no.

Sakura- bien...entonces...buenas noches- se acerca sin miedo y le da un besito en la mejilla, luego se va tranquilamente.

Zetsu o/////////////////o "ella no tiene miedo????"

Sakura- Permiso? "Esta es la de...Sasori si. Me tengo que acordar de todas! vamos, tu puedes! xD"

Sasori- Aaagh...ayudaaa...aaay...mi estomago...(se esncotraba tumbado boca arriba en su cama)

Sakura- jajaja toma, si tanto te duele tomate esto y te aliviara el dolor.

Sasori- (levantando los brazos) aaagh! damelo!!!damelo!!!damelo!!!

Sakura- jajajajaja toma toma, no te desesperes xD

Sasori- (se lo bebe todo de golpe) bueeegh que mal sabe...espero que funcione...

Sakura-si, yo tambien (susurro)

Sasori- COMO!!??

Sakura- eh? nada, nada n.nU buenas noches (besito en la mejilla)

Sasori- o//////////////////////////////////////////o (xD)

Continuaraaa

Creo que mi inspiracion se ha pasado xD este capitulo parece mas de una familia que de Akatsuki xDxDxD este lo hice mas largo no:D en fin, quiero mas reviews o no seguire con la historia, ya lo adverti!!!(se que no he dejado mucho tiempo, pero deberia haber mas xD)


	8. el pijama de Sakura

Reviewsitos (maaaas...dadme maaaaas...xD)(inner: ¬¬ ya basta! deja de babear y responde!! xD) Señor, si señor!! emmm...señora! xD

Nami-Haruno: A que parece la mama? xD esa era la intencion :3. Todos sonrojaditos! que monos! x3 me encanta el inner de Deidara w xD

MYsweetAngel: si es que comen demasiado, ya se lo dijo Sakura, pero ni caso ùú xD

Diara: Dos dias?? Dios!! la peor de las torturas!!! xD a que es dificil de imaginar? por eso no tengo inspiracion, no se como seguir xD

Sasori- (levantando los brazos) aaagh! damelo!!!damelo!!!damelo!!!

Sakura- jajajajaja toma toma, no te desesperes xD

Sasori- (se lo bebe todo de golpe) bueeegh que mal sabe...espero que funcione...

Sakura-si, yo tambien (susurro)

Sasori- COMO!!??

Sakura- eh? nada, nada n.nU buenas noches (besito en la mejilla)

Sasori- o//////////////////////////////////////////o (xD)

Sakura se va de la habitacion a la siguiente (la suya xD) la habia visto una vez nada mas (cuando en el cap. 5 suben y le muestra su habitacion Deidara, pero no se fijo ya que dejo la maleta en el suelo y se fue al baño xD) la que seria su habitacion y sentia curiosidad, ademas de que se estaba muriendo de sueño (xD) asi que abrio la puerta y entro. No se sorprendio, ya que su habitacion era como la de los demas. Era una habitacion simple: Paredes de un azul oscuro, una gran ventana, que mas que una ventana parecia una terrazita. El mobiliario era escaso: una cama de dos plazas (no sabia para que, ni ganas xD) con las sabanas de un rojo oscuro, una silla de madera, tambien oscura, un tocador con un gran espejo y un armario para la ropa. Vio que en el suelo estaba su maleta, tal y como la habia dejado, abierta y con toda la ropa esparcida por el suelo (xD!) asi que se agacho y empezo a recoger y a poner la ropa en su sitio. En cuanto termino se acordo que tenia que cojer el pijama, asi que rebusco otra vez en el armario y, cuando lo encontro, se cambio rapidamente y se tumbo en la cama.

Sakura- Bufff...estoy agotada...muchas emociones por un solo dia...

Inner: ah...si, ahora te doy la razon...

Sakura- primero mi barrera de sangre (las lagrimas negras!), luego Deidara me viene a buscar, luego me peleo con Sasori y encima cocino para 8 personas! aaah...suerte que yo no me empache como esos jaja...

Inner-si, eso si que no te lo hubiese perdonado! hubiesemos engordado 3 kg con tanta comida!

Sakura- Que horror!...pero ahora no tengo sueño...

Inner-A ver...algo que de sueño...leche! xD vamos a tomar un vaso de leche calentita...

Sakura- leche calentita no!! leche fresquita, que estamos en medio del verano!

Inner- Uy, si! se me olvido! xD

Sakura-Claro! como tu no eres la que pasa calor! ¬¬

Inner- emmm...y la leche fresquita??

Sakura-voy ¬¬

Sakura salio de la habitacion y fue hacia la cocina a por un vaso de leche. Alli se encontro a Itachi (tambien con un vaso de leche xD) que estaba de espaldas a ella.

Itachi- Hola, Sakura, que haces aqui a estas horas?- dijo dandole la espalda.

Sakura- no podia dormir y he venido a por un vaso de leche.

Itachi- Tu tampoco podias dormir?- dijo volteandose. En cuanto su vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad se sonrojo. No era para menos, ya que el "pijama " de Sakura era un camison de seda negro con unas maripositas rojas, que le llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla y con un escote muy generoso, por lo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion, mucho menos a la de Itachi (pervertido xD), por suerte estaban a oscuras, por lo que Sakura no noto su sonrojo, sino que se dirijio a la nevera, cogio el carton de leche, lleno su vaso y se fue a su habitacion, no sin antes despedirse como es debido de Itachi, con un besito en la mejilla y un "buenas noches". Pero de pronto Itachi la agarro del brazo, deteniendola.

Sakura- eh! que ocurre?

Itachi- Por que haces esto?

Sakura- el que? beber leche?-dijo inocentemente

Itachi- NO! eso de ser tan amable con nosotros, cocinar, darnos besitos(quien se queja? xD), si incluso limpiaste la cocina!

Sakura- No tengo nada mejor que hacer, asi que con algo tengo que entretenerme, no? o es que quereis vivir en un basurero comiendo comida basura el resto de vuestros dias? por mi no hay problema.

Itachi- Pues hay mas cosas para entretenerse, en vez de hacer de sirviente.

Sakura-...como cuales?-dijo con voz seductora.

Itachi-(se sonrojo al instante) estee...pueees... o//////o

Sakura- acaso...estabas insinuando algo?- Dijo acercandose peligrosamente a Itachi, haciendo circulitos con el dedo indice en el pecho de él y con una voz y una mirada cada vez mas sexy.

Itachi- o//////////////o eeehh...nooo...digoo...emmm...que...podrias...emmm...entrenar? si! eso queria decir!- dijo aun mas sonrojado, apartandose.

Sakura- jajaja y por que no lo dijiste directamente? acaso querias que pensara mal? jujuju...

Itachi- o/////o n-no!!!!!! pense que l-lo entenderias!

Sakura- jajajajajajajajaaaxD tranquilizate! solo estaba bromeando!! xD deberias ver la cara que has puesto xD

Inner: jaja(ataque de risa) pobrecito! se lo habia creido jajajajajaa xD

Sakura-Ah, si! dijiste que entrenara! pero...con quien?

Itachi-pues...tu sola

Sakura- claro, sirve para tanto saber lanzarle shurikens a un tronco!

Itachi-pues pregunta a los demas miembros.

Sakura- o.o...mierda! como no se me ocurrio! . 

Itachi- ¬¬U y tu piensas ingresar en Akatsuki?

Sakura- Si!! ò.ó

Itachi- o.oU

Sakura-aunque...aun no se cual sera mi prueba -.-U

Itachi-(cae al piso estilo anime xD)

Sakura- En fin! no vale la pena asustarse, asi que me voy a dormir! buenas noches Itachi. (besito en la mejilla)(N/a:y no se cansa de tantos besitos? xD) asi que se fue a su habitacion, dejando a Itachi solo, en la cocina, a oscuras y mas rojo que un tomate xD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-a la mañana siguiente.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura-(aun en pijama) aaah(bostezo) que bien he dormido!...tengo que preparar el desayuno...-se fue a la cocina, y por el camino iba tocando a las puertas y gritando- VENGA ARRIBA, LEVANTAOS QUE VOY A PREPARAR EL DESAYUNO!!!!!! (jaja me muero por ver a Sakura asi xD)

En la cocina.

Sakura- a ver...bien, creo que ya esta todo!

Deidara- buenos dias Sa...-se quedo mirando fijamente a Sakura, ya que con ese pijama estaba impresionante. Un hilillo de sangre salio de su nariz.-Sa-sa-sa-ku-ra...

Sakura-(un poco sonrojada) jaja buenos dias Deidara-kun!- dijo poniendo los platos- ya bajan los demas?

Sasori- (bostezo) buenos dias! que hay para co...SAKURA!!- se quedo como Deidara pero con la boca abierta ·o·- pe...pero...que haces asi vestida????

Sakura- eh? esto? es mi pijama. n.n

Hidan- Eso?? un pijama?? pero..si tiene el tamaño de un pañuelo! si casi se te ve todo!

Sakura- jaja no sean exagerados! he visto cosas peores, ademas! no se puede ir en pijama y ropa interior o que? mirense ustedes! todos en calzonzillos! (N/a: o.o 'se desmaya' xD)

Todos(si, ya estaban todos abajo, incluso Zetsu xD y, si, Zetsu tambien estaba en calzonzillos xD) se miraron entre si y empezaron a reir.

Sakura- Ven como tengo razon? en fin, como les fue mi infusion? durmieron bien?

Todos- Siiii!! (como niños de primaria xD)

Sasori- la infusion era asquerosa, pero como minimo funcionaba...

Sakura- Bien, ahora vamos a desayunar! (ignorando a Sasori xD)

Sasori- Eh, oye! te estaba hablando!

Sakura- Eh? perdona, que decias? (lo aprendio de Kakashi-sensei xD)

Sasori- arrgh!

Itachi- A comer! a comer!

Sakura-un momento! venid todos aqui! no veis que os habeis puesto perdidos de sangre? (en cuando vieron a Sakura en pijama todos sangraron por la nariz xD)-cogio un pañuelo y empezo a limpiarlos.-listo! todos limpios!

Todos- si mama! ¬¬

Sakura- o.oU no me llamen asi!! xD me hacen sentir vieja!!

Zetsu- Comida!

Sakura- Jaja si, vamos a comer!

Inner-cuanto habla eh? xD

Despues de comer (no se que comieron, no tengo ganas de pensar comida xD todos cereales xD) cada uno fue a lo suyo.

Sakura-(en su habitacion) aaah...que aburrimiento...mmmmmmm...a ver que tengo que hacer hoy!...cocinar...la prueba de acceso...limpiar...cocinar...que rollo...un momento! LA PRUEBA DE ACCESO!! Dios! no se ni que es! ah...tranquilizate...queda 1 hora...bien, lo primero! vistete y prepara tus armas, si bien, eso hare...

1 hora despues.

Sakura- buff...bien, despues de mucho estres lo he conseguido!...un momento! nooo! donde estan mis agujas??? noooooo!!!!!-despues de 2 minutos buscando- SIIIIII! las encontre!! (llorando de felizidad y levantando un estuche con unas agujas como las que usaba Haku) mierda! llego tarde!-se fue corriendo a la sala de reuniones- He llegado!...arf...arf...

Lider- Llegas tarde.

Sakura- Emm..si, lo se, lo siento...cual sera mi prueba?

Lider- tendras que...

Continuara!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD os dejo ahi a ver si hay mas reviews!! si no pasan de 4 aqui termina el fic! estoy decidida! ò.ó

Reviews onegai!


	9. La pruebaMangekyou Sharingan

Reviews!! no os esforzais, pedi mas de cuatro y tengo 5 ¬¬ os habeis aliado? xD Dejemos mis paranoias y respondamos!:

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: No se si hacerlo como el hijito o que lo seduzca xD pero bueno, ya se vera!

Nami-Haruno: emmm...cuanto pagarias? xD estoy dispuesta a disfrazarme xDxD (aviso: era broma xD por si acaso)

MYsweetAngel: Aqui, en este capitulo, en exclusiva!! la prueba para entrar en Akatsuki! xD me alegro de que te guste! no sabes cuanta ilusion me hace xD

Roo-16: Me alegro de que te guste! sigue comentando! n.n

Diaru: Si, si, ya se que no tiene que ver, pero poco a poco va saliendo! xD en este capitulo, por ejemplo, es importante! (ademas, tenia que buscar una excusa por cosas que hara Sakura xD)

aidee03: me alegro que te guste mi fic n.n bueno, este capitulo es un poco lo contrario de ItaSaku xD pero solo este capitulo! no te asustes, sigue comentando n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura- buff...bien, despues de mucho estres lo he conseguido!...un momento! nooo! donde estan mis agujas??? noooooo!!!!!-despues de 2 minutos buscando- SIIIIII! las encontre!! (llorando de felizidad y levantando un estuche con unas agujas como las que usaba Haku) mierda! llego tarde!-se fue corriendo a la sala de reuniones- He llegado!...arf...arf...

Lider- Llegas tarde.

Sakura- Emm..si, lo se, lo siento...cual sera mi prueba?

Lider- tendras que herirme

Sakura- Que?

Lider- Lo que oyes, tienes que hacerme una herida, un rasguño, lo que quieras.

Sakura- o.o "Bien! voy a poner todos mis poderes de kunoichi en ello! tengo que pasar como sea!!"

Inner- SIIIIIII!!! vamos alla!! machacale!!!!!!

Sakura-"Adelante plan!" Pe-pero...yo...yo no quiero...-dijo coquetamente mientras juntaba sus dedos estilo Hinata.

Lider- Entonces, no quieres entrar en Akatsuki?

Sakura- NO! no es eso...yo...yo...no...no quiero...yo no quiero lastimarte...

Lider- Por que?

Sakura- Es que...es que...no...no es bueno dañar a tu... jefe el primer dia...-dijo fingiendo nerviosismo

Lider- Prefieres no entrar?

Sakura- No! pe...pero...-dijo esto y desaparecio en una nube de humo, apareciento luego detras de Lider-...no habria otra...forma de solucionar esto?- Dijo con voz seductora, a la vez que se pegaba a su espalda y pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él, metiendolos dentro de la capa de Akatsuki y acaricianto su cuerpo, por cierto, muy bien formado.

Lider- Que otra...forma?-dijo suspirando por las caricias de ella.

Sakura- otra menos...dañina...

Lider- por que? acaso no te sientes...aahh...capaz de herirme?- dijo entre suspiros.

Sakura- mmm...no es eso...solo no quiero dañar a un cuerpo tan...perfecto...y mucho menos una cara tan linda- dijo susurrandole al oido, para despues morder suavemente el lobulo de su oreja, cosa que hizo estremecer a Lider. Poco a poco se fue apartando, no sin antes acariciar la mejilla de él- bien, ahora ya soy akatsuki, no?

Lider- Pero que dices? aun no me has herido!-dijo ligeramente sonrojado por lo ocurrido.

Sakura- Estas seguro? Tocate la mejilla.

Lider-eh?-pasa su mano por su mejilla, se mira los dedos y ve que esta sangrando- pero como? cuando lo has hecho? como?

Sakura-jaja...muy sencillo, cuando te he acariciado la mejilla no has visto que tenia esto oculto en la manga- dijo, levantando la mano y mostrando una aguja oculta por la manga del jersey de sakura, con una gotita de sangre brillando.

Lider- pero...no sirve...tendre que hacerte otra prueba.

Sakura- por que no sirve? es que no te gusta que te gane una mujer? ¬¬

Lider- no es eso, esta prueba ha servido para demostrar tu poder como kunoichi, pero necesito una prueba de tu fuerza.

Sakura- oh, entiendo...

Lider- mmm... tengo una idea. Esta tarde pelearas con un miembro de Akatsuki. Si logras herirle entras.

Sakura- ok! pero...con quien peleare?

Lider-mmmm...no se.

Sakura- (cae al piso estilo anime) bien, entonces sera sorpresa! bien!- dijo feliz y se fue a su habitacion.

Lider- Esta chica...es muy rara o.oU

Mas tarde, en la cena.

Sakura- emm...Lider...

Lider-si? ñam...

Sakura- sobre mi prueba del mediodia...

Lider- (sonrojandose) s...si? q...que ocurre? "mierda, me seducio facilmente, cai como un tonto . seguro que va a burlarse de mi"

Sakura-si quieres...podemos seguir otro dia...

Lider- O//////////////O QUEEE!!!???

Todos- o.ô seguir el que?

Lider- este...eeh...no...nada...solo...eeeh...eeemm...yo...bu...bueno...e...ella...

Sakura- nada, que despues de la prueba le he dado un...emmm...masaje, si, un masaje y parece que le ha sentado bien. n.n

Lider- "seguir? que querra decir? acaso se refiere a hacer...noooooo!! no puede ser...es demasiado para mi...aarg...no imagines esooo..."

Inner- pero, y si se refiere a eso? tu imagina ese cuerpazo...sudando...sonrojada...agitada debajo de tu cuerpo...desnuda...

Lider-(un hilito de sangre sale de su nariz) Basta! deja de pensar en eso!!!!

Todos: eh? pensar en que??

Lider- eh...n..nada o//////o

Sakura-"jajaja sabia que caeria...en el fondo estos Akatsuki son de lo mas inocentes con las mujeres jujuju...pronto caeran los demas..."

Inner- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura-"Ejem..." Bien, ya terminaron de comer?

Todos-Si.

Sakura- Perfecto! ahora, Lider, dime, contra quien luchare?? Tengo ganas de pelea!

Lider-puess...la verdad, se ma habia olvidado o.oU "oh oh ahora que hago? me va a matar!"

Sakura- QUEE?? entonces...no peleare? ó.ò

Lider- emm...bueno...si hay algun voluntario...

Todos- bueeno, yo ya he terminado, me voy a dormir!

Sakura- esperad! nadie se movera de aqui sin que yo luche con uno de vosotros, asi que...algun voluntario?

Todos se miran entre ellos y se señalan.

Sakura- chicos, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia-dijo con una venita en la sien- QUIEN DEMONIOS VA A LUCHAR CONMIGO!!!!!?????

Todos- O.O Sa...sakura...

Lider- Sera...I...Itachi...

Itachi- yo?-dijo mirando a Lider como diciendo "porque yo!!?? te voy a matar!!!...me da miedo...es peligrosa...me va a matar..."- por que yo?

Lider- Acaso questionas mis ordenes?"es el primer nombre que me ha venido a la cabeza"

Itachi- aah...en fin, acabaremos rapido..."espero que no sea tan fuerte como creo"

Sakura- si...jejeje...-dijo con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos y tronandose los dedos- acabaremos muuuuuy rapido...hehehe...

Itachi-"he oido que las kunoichis de konoha son muy crueles...que es esto? acaso tengo...miedo? nah, no es eso, estoy sorprendido de que se atreva a desafiarme, si, eso es"

Inner-HUYE DE AQUI!!!!! LARGUEMONOS!!!!!!!!!!!nos va a matar!!!!!!!!!!!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!!!!! socorrooo!!!!!

Itachi-"en que lio me he metido..."

Sakura-empezemos...-con voz siniestra

Itachi-hmp..."no, no sera tan fuerte, no puede ser, se ve muy debil"

Lider- Esperad! aqui dentro no! vais a destrozar la cocina! la pelea sera en el patio de los cerezos.

Sakura-AARG! pero que no podemos luchar de una buena vez!!??

Itachi-"socorro"

En el patio de los cerezos.

Sakura- Bien! empezemos!

Itachi-si...-activo su Sharingan-"tiene mucho mas chakra de lo que parece..."-no pudo seguir pensando, ya que Sakura le ataco, pero se aparto justo a tiempo para que el pie de Sakura se estampara contra el tronco de un arbol, derribandolo.

Sakura- Eres rapido...

Copia de Sakura-(aparece detras de Itachi) ahora veremos cuanto...

Itachi- no deberias hablar tanto-dijo lanzandole un kunai a la copia, haciendola desaparecer.

Sakura-( Apareciendo detras de Itachi)- ni tu fijarte en copias baratas.-le da un puñetazo a Itachi, haciendo que este salga despedido contra un arbol (a 15 metros de Sakura xD)

Itachi- mierda...esta niñata no puede ganarme...

Sakura-niñata!!??-aparece una venita en su sien-"ahora veras niñata..."- empieza a acumular chakra en su mano, haciendo que emita una luz azulada y se lanza contra Itachi. Itachi activa su Sharingan y ve los movimientos de Sakura, por lo que esquiva un puñetazo que seguramente lo hubiese dejado inconsciente, haciento que vaya directo a un arbol, al que derriba, junto con los de detras- Itachi...en el Mangekyou Sharingan puedes sentir lo que siento, ver lo que veo, escuchar lo que escucho y leer mis pensamientos, verdad?

Itachi- Si. A que viene eso ahora?

Sakura- Hazlo. Utilizalo conmigo. Quiero que sientas lo que sentiria yo sin las lagrimas negras. Veras como de niñata, me queda poco.

Itachi-...esta bien...a ver si es verdad lo que dices...MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

En el mangekyou sharingan.

Se va a Sakura envuelta de oscuridad, abrazando sus piernas y al fondo, los ojos de Itachi.

Sakura- Dilo.

Itachi- El que?

Sakura- Di su nombre.

Itachi- El nombre de quien?

Sakura- El nombre de ese al que destrozaste la vida, y a su vez destrozo la mia. Dilo. Solo nombralo.

Itachi- ...te refieres a...Sasuke? AAARG!! QUE ES ESTO?? QUE ES ESTE DOLOR??? QUE ME HAS HECHO??? DESHAZLO!!!! AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

Sakura- Lo ves? Lo sientes? todo ese dolor...esta expresado en lagrimas negras...tu lo sientes por que no eres un Haruno...por suerte, despues de mucho tiempo de sentirlo, pude ejecutar mi barrera de sangre y librarme de el...pero estuve mas de 10 años sufriendo en silencio...por culpa de tu "estupido hermano menor"...despues de sentir esto...sigues creyendo que soy una niñata?

Itachi- NOO...PERO HAZ QUE PARE!!! AAAAAH!!!! NO...NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO!!

Sakura- Eres mas estupido de lo que creia...solo tienes que deshacer el mangekyou sharingan.

En el mundo real.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Primero, por la peticion de Sakura, y segundo, por el efecto que tuvo el mangekyou Sharingan. Esa es una tecnica que se supone que debia causar dolor en Sakura, todos esperaban que empezase a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor, pero, al contrario, fue Itachi quien lo hizo.

Sakura-(Itachi ya ha desecho el mangekyou sharingan y se encuentra en el suelo respirando agitadamente) Bien, es esto una prueba de mi fuerza?

Lider- S...supongo...

Sakura- Tiene un par de costillas rotas del golpe que le di, y que casi no contenia chakra, eso debe ser suficiente, no?

Lider- Si...pero, entonces, por que le pediste que utilizara el Mangekyou Sharingan?

Sakura- Ya lo dije, para que sintiera lo que yo senti durante 10 años en silencio, sin poder quejarme ni contarselo a nadie, sin poder gritar lo que sentia, por culpa de ese estupido y odioso bastardo. (N/a: Sasuke-fans, no me maten xD)

Ups, me he pasado de largo xD es que me inspire o en fin, ya saben, continuara...manden **reviews**...bla, bla, bla xD


	10. La pelea

Bueno, llega un capitulo un poco sentimental xD este cap. es MUY SasoSaku, me salio asi xD sobretodo creo que Sasori me lo he inventado toso porque es imposible que sea taaan sentimental xD lo siento si me he pasado, pero a quien no le guste que no lea, o que no deje review xD es broma! podeis dejar reviews si quereis, pero no me destrozeis la historia, que luego me arruino con psicologos xD

Nami-Haruno: Ayyyyyyyy! (se sonroja) gracias gracias gracias!! X3 me alegro que te guste! sigue comentando plis!

MYsweetAngel: gracias! pero no le pego demasiado, solo 2 puñetazos xD que le rompieron 2 costillas, pero bueno! no es nada! xD

XxAkAtSuKi.ShIdOrYxX: graciaaaaaas! lo continuare! xD

aidee03: me alegro que te guste! pero Itachi no es debil, Sakura pega fuerte y sufre mucho por culpa de ese estupido de sasuke! sigue comentando! n.n

diaru: oh! gracias! alguien me comprende!! xD bueno, muchas gracias por seguirme amiga! me alegro de tener al menos un review asegurado xD aunque si se te olvida, piensa que...se donde viveees (insertar cara psicopata aqui) xD no, mierda, no lo se!! da igual, te encontrare igual! xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura-(Itachi ya ha desecho el mangekyou sharingan y se encuentra en el suelo respirando agitadamente) Bien, es esto una prueba de mi fuerza?

Lider- S...supongo...

Sakura- Tiene un par de costillas rotas del golpe que le di, y que casi no contenia chakra, eso debe ser suficiente, no?

Lider- Si...pero, entonces, por que le pediste que utilizara el Mangekyou Sharingan?

Sakura- Ya lo dije, para que sintiera lo que yo senti durante 10 años en silencio, sin poder quejarme ni contarselo a nadie, sin poder gritar lo que sentia, por culpa de ese estupido y odioso bastardo. (N/a: Sasuke-fans, no me maten xD)

Deidara- Pues parece que no fue agradable, un!-dijo mirando a Itachi, sentado en el suelo, jadeando y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sakura- Y piensa que él solo lo sintio unos segundos...yo lo senti mas de 10 años...

Lider- "esta claro que se puede confiar en ella, ademas es una gran luchadora, tiene una fuerza brutal, es una gran kunoichi (se sonroja) y estoy seguro que tambien es buena medico...aunque tambien tendre que probarlo...mas tarde...mañana...o pasado...quiero que se quede...pero que estoy diciendo!!! es solo una chica..."

Inner:Mujer

Lider-"bueno, mujer, fuerte, valiente y..."

Inner- Que cocina de maravilla, esta buenisima, se te ha insinuado claramente dos veces, te gustaria llevartela a un rincon y hacerle...

Lider-"CALLA!!!no tienes que pensar en eso!!! basta!!! sera un miembro de Akatsuki! no puedes pensar asi de ella!! tendreis que vivir mucho tiempo bajo el mismo techo!!"

Inner- y tu ya sabes lo que significa eso! jujuju (cara de pervertido) no puedo decir que este contento por que no te has llevado a ninguna a la cama, ya estaba empezando a sospechar, pero ha valido la pena esperar jijiji...ese libro...el Icha Icha Paradise, nos dara ideas muahahahahaaa (miles de imagenes pervertidas y lujuriosas de Lider y Sakura pasan por su cabeza en estos momentos xD)

Sakura- Lider...Lider...Lider!...LIDER DESPIERTA DE UNA P&/$ VEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-empezo a gritar sacudiendo a Lider.

Lider- AAAAAAH! QUE?? QUE??? NOS ATACAN??? DONDE ESTA EL FUEGO???

Sakura- eh? hahahahahahahaaaaaaa!! no pasa nada! solo te habias quedado mirandome fijamente con una cara rara y te desperte.

Sasori- A esto se le llama despertar a la gente con "suavidad" ¬¬

Sakura- Quieres sentir la suavidad de mi puño??- dijo con una venita en la frente

Sasori- Eeeh...prefiero sentir la suavidad de mi cama, me voy a dormir! adios! buenas noches!

Sakura- Ah! ha huido! se me ha escapado!

Inner- AAArg! mierda! se va a enterar ese!! grr...

Sakura- (subiendo las escaleras corriendo detras de Sasori)- TE VAS A ENTERAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VEN AQUI MALDITO MARIONETISTA!!! VEN AQUI SI ERES UN HOMBRE!!!!!!!! PORQUE PRONTO VAS A DEJAR DE SERLO!!!!!!! TE VOY A CASTRAR!! ME OYES??? TE VOY A CASTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori- (en una esquina del pasillo)- no! no porfavor! cualquier cosa menos eso!-al borde del llanto- porfavor!

Sakura- O.o tranquilo hombre...que era broma...no hace falta que te pongas asi...

Sasori- se...seguro?..."como diga algo malo de esta no salgo"

Sakura- oh, vamos! deja de poner esa cara y vete a dormir!

Sasori- s...si...-se levanto del suelo y se fue corriendo a su habitacion.

Sakura- vaya...no pense que reaccionaria asi...parecia tener mucho miedo...o.o

Hidan-(este pasaba por alli xD) hombre, piensa que lo unico humano que conserva por el momento es de cintura abajo, su corazon y su cabeza...no creo que le guste reemplazar eso de esta manera (xD!)

Sakura-vaya...ah, en fin! buenas noches Hidan! Que descansees! (besito en la mejilla xD si! vuelven los besitoos! xD)

Hidan- si...buenas noches..."porque Lider no hizo que viniera antes? estamos mucho mejor asi!...bueno...menos Sasori xD"

Cuando todos estaban ya dormidos, dos personas no conseguian cerrar ojo.

Sasori- "lo diria en serio? no tenia porque ponerse tan agresiva! es una bestia! aunque...tal vez yo tuve parte de culpa...pero no me esperaba que se lo tomase tan mal! lo que ocurre es que es muy susceptible! si! eso es!..."

Inner-A quien tratas de engañar...fue culpa tuya...la molestaste, y a estas alturas ya sabes como es...deberias haberlo pensado mejor...no se que hubieses hecho si hubiese cumplido su amenaza...ademas, no me gusta que se enfade contigo, conmigo o lo que sea...

Sasori- "talvez tengas razon...pero...no se atreveria, verdad? digo...a...a...a castrarme...no!?

Inner- No se...pero no me gusta que nos grite...que se enfade con nosotros...no quiero que nos odie...

Sasori- "por que te importa tanto? al fin y al cabo es solo una mujerzuela"

Inner- puedes mirarle a los ojos y decirle que es solo una mujerzuela y que no te importa nada de lo que hace, dice, piensa o le pasa?

Sasori-"...yo...claro que...no..."

Inner- lo ves? esta mujer nos esta cambiando

Sasori-"para bien o para mal? debo alejarme de ella, no puedo tener sentimientos, seria como volverme debil de golpe, y eso no lo puedo permitir!"

Inner-veo que no has entendido nada...

Sasori-"calla, ya entendi, debo alejarme de ella, punto! ahora callate y dejame dormir!"

Inner-no! no es eso! no has entendido nada! es todo lo contrario! un sentimiento es lo mas fuerte que existe, sobretodo el am...

Sasori- "calla! no es esto! yo no siento "eso" por ella! me oyes? si casi no la conozco!!"

Inner- entonces, como explicas esas ganas de protegerla cuando lucho contra Itachi? como explicas tu preocupacion cuando el uso el Mangekyou? como explicas tu sonrojo, las mariposas en el estomago, la euforia que sientes cada vez que te besa la mejilla? como explicas todas las sensaciones que te produce con un solo roze de sus labios?

Sasori-"...yo...yo...bueno! pero que es esto?? basta ya de preguntas! quiero dormir!!"

Inner-en fin, espero que lo hayas entendido...

Sakura- "aaarg! no lo soporto!! se pasa el dia criticandome! primero me llama debilucha, cuando le prepare la infusion solo dijo que era mala y ahora esto!! es que no puede tratarme como si le cayera bien? como si todo lo que hago no le molestara? por que tiene que ser asi conmigo? a los demas no les dice nada..."

Inner- aah...hombres, siempre traen problemas!! solo se siente intimidado por nuestra presencia, y trata de disimularlo jajaja

Sakura- "jaja...aunque...parecia muy asustado y...muy...indefenso...vulnerable?...alli en la esquina, a punto de llorar...nunca pense que lo veria asi...talvez deberia disculparme por haberle gritado todo eso jaja...me gusto la cara que puso cuando dije lo de la suavidad de mi puño jaja"

Inner- si, a mi tambien, pero se asusto mucho cuando dije lo de castrarle...deberia disculparme?...

Sakura-"si, creo que deberiamos disculparnos...ellos han sido muy amables acogiendome y tratandome bien, lo minimo que puedo hacer es tratar de llevarme bien con ellos, no?"

Inner-si! vamos Sakura! vamos a disculparnos!...y si ya se ha dormido?

Sakura-"voy a mirar..."

Se levanto y fue hacia la habitacion de Sasori, que estaba al lado de la suya, y abrio con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Vio a Sasori tumbado en la cama dandole la espalda.

Sakura-Sasori-kun...estas despierto?-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Sasori- Eh? que ocurre? has venido a cumplir tu amenaza?-dijo sentandose en la cama.

Sakura- no...yo...he venido a disculparme...siento mucho haberte gritado de esa forma...siento haberte asustado...solo lo dije porque estaba enfadada y...bueno...eso-dijo sonrojandose y poniendose nerviosa, ya que sasori no llevaba la parte de arriba del pijama, y tampoco sabia si llevaba la de abajo. (xD)

Sasori-nah...tranquila...es que viniste asi de repente, corriendo y me cogiste por sorpresa...¬////¬ "en verdad me asuste mucho..."

Sakura- entonces...no estas enfadado?-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Sasori- No...de hecho, eres la primera persona que me trata asi...

Sakura- uh? que quieres decir?

Sasori-Ven. Sientate porfavor...-dijo con la mirada triste. Sakura se sento en la cama, a su lado- Las demas personas me tratan como si fuese un bicho raro, por eso de ser medio marioneta, por desear cosas 'imposibles', me miran mal por eso, me juzgan antes de conocerme...pero tu...tu me tratas como si fuese un viejo amigo, no me tienes miedo...y me gusta...-dijo girando su rostro hacia la ventana tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Sakura-vaya...entonces...porque siempre me estas criticando y molestando?

Sasori-pues...eeh..."no puedo decirle que es porque no quiero que se aleje de mi..."...porque...la verdad...no lo se...solo siento el impulso de hacerlo..."buena excusa ¬¬"

Sakura- Ya...el impulso...¬¬

Sasori-hehehe n.nU pero...si te molesta...intentare resistirme jeje

Sakura- Gracias...pero...me gusta tener este tipo de peleas de vez en cuando jeje...es divertido, mientras no cumpla mis amenazas no?- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Sasori- si, sobretodo acuerdate de no cumplirlas eh? jeje

Sakura- hahahahahaha tranquilo...intentare resistirme jajaja

Sasori- Oye! esa es mi frase! jajaja

Sakura- jaja ves? me gustas mas cuando te ries!!

Sasori- O//////////O t...tu...tu tambien me gustas mas asi que enfadada...-dijo jugando con sus dedos(estilo Hinata).

Sakura-" ayy que lindo se ve asi sonrojadito!! esta kawaii!! x3" jaja te has puesto rojoo

Sasori- Que?? no!! que va!! yo no!!

Sakura- Siiii si lo has hechoo jajaja y ahora maaaas jajaja

Sasori- Te digo que no!!!!

Sakura- jajajajajajajaa vale vale pero no grites tanto que vas a despertar a los demas jeje...bueno, ya es muy tarde, mejor me voy a dormir.

Sasori- Ya?

Sakura- es que...quieres que me quede?- dijo acercandose mas a Sasori y pasando un dedo por su brazo coquetamente

Sasori- O//////////////////O que? no! yo! esto...no!...bueno...yo...no!...pero...

Sakura- Jajajajajajajaa que bueno!! ahora si que te has puesto rojo!! jajajajajajaja

Sasori- (enfadado, poniendo morritos xD) con esos comentarios...

Sakura- jeje (sacando la lengua) en fin...buenas noches-le da un besito en la nariz-...Sasori...

Sasori- Eh?

Sakura-(se sienta sobre las piernas de Sasori, lo abraza y le susurra al oido)-dulces sueños

Sasori- Sa...Sakura...O/////////O (N/a: recordemos el pijama de Sakura xD)

Sakura se va a su habitacion.

Sakura-"Uoooh! viste como se sonrojo?? jajajajajaa"

Inner- Genial!! uno mas!! solo te quedan...cuantos? ocho? xD

Sakura-"oh, vamos! admitelo! estab tan...mono! tan sonrojado!! ayyy...me lo comeria xD"

Sasori-O.O-un chorro de sangre sale de su nariz- q...que fue eso?

Inner- SU INNER SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTADO DE SHOCK, PORFAVOR, VUELVA MAS TARDE

(xD)

Si! por fin! xD no sabia cuando parar de escribir! no paraban de llegarme ideas xD esto es muy raro! xDxDxD espero tener mas reviews, a este paso me quedare pobre de reviews xDxD en fin, espero que les haya gustado! solo digo que la historia no es SasoSaku, bueno, un poco si, pero hay mas parejas kukuku xD

Denle al Go! les esta esperando! xD


	11. La mision de Sasori Dango

Zaoldyeck-81: Me alegro que te guste mi fic, gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos y habra mucho mas itasaku, no te preocupes xD kukuku... 

Naomi-chan: Me encanta que te encante xD a mi tambien me gusta esta nueva actitud! es mas feminista! xD

aidee03: siento que no te gustara lo de SasoSaku, pero aqui va a haber para todos los gustos xD incluso parejas imposibles, en resumen: vais a flipar xDxD y lo del Lider, como no se que caracter tiene, pues lo pongo como me sale, y este salio pervertido xD

MYsweetAngel: siii! me pase de largo? xD el pobre Sasori ya no sabe que pensar, y encima Lider xD son todos unos per-ver-ti-dos XD

Maria N.: A mi tambien me encanta la idea xD EXCLUSIVA!!!! un avance de los proximos capitulos!: Sakura descubrira una cosa mas poderosa que Sharingan y Kyuubi MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAA xD

diaru: el Lider me salio asi xD no se por que pero aqui todos son unos pervertidos xD gracias por avisarme de esto de los reviews! no sabia que tuviera que cambiarse! xD yo pensaba que nadie me leia xD ya esta arreglado, pero si sigo con pocos reviews...me muero xD nooo! seguire viva para desgracia vuestra xDxD

rossmery: me alegro de que te guste! sigue comentando plis n.n

EeMiiLyh-chan: gracias!! pero...aun mas largo!? o.o quieres que escriba todo un libro o que? xD si! es un AkatSaku! suena muy raro xD y creo que este capitulo es mas Deisaku, no se xD ya se vera y por que escribes 2 reviews iguales? para rellenar? o.o xD mejor!! xDxD

ktita-aya: me alegro que te guste n.n y Sasori es el pelirojo, el guapote o

Florciita-chan: enserio es bonito? D soy feliz! xD

Gracias a Zaoldyeck-81 y a Yue Uzumaki por agregarme a sus favoritos n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura-(se sienta sobre las piernas de Sasori, lo abraza y le susurra al oido)-dulces sueños

Sasori- Sa...Sakura...O/////////O (N/a: recordemos el pijama de Sakura xD)

Sakura se va a su habitacion.

Sakura-"Uoooh! viste como se sonrojo?? jajajajajaa"

Inner- Genial!! uno mas!! solo te quedan...cuantos? ocho? xD

Sakura-"oh, vamos! admitelo! estab tan...mono! tan sonrojado!! ayyy...me lo comeria xD"

Sasori-O.O-un chorro de sangre sale de su nariz- q...que fue eso?

Inner- SU INNER SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTADO DE SHOCK, PORFAVOR, VUELVA MAS TARDE

(xD)

A la mañana siguiente.Despues de desayunar, Sakura, Lider, Zetsu y Hidan se fueron al jardin a charlar.

Sakura- Asi que...tienes dos personalidades? wow! eres la primera persona que conozco con doble personalidad...que emocionante!-dijo con brillitos en los ojos-

Zetsu blanco- jejeje...

Zetsu negro- grrr...

Sakura- jajaja que mono!

Zetsu-(se sonrojan ambos lados xD)blanco-n////n-negro- ò////ó

Lider- Por fin coinciden en algo jaja

Hidan-si! por fin! jajaja

Sakura- jajaja deberia estar orgullosa? jajaja

Lider- Ah! se me olvido! tenia que darle una mision a Sasori!!- sale corriendo xD

Zetsu blanco- voy a comer algo

Zetsu negro- comida!

Sakura- XD ok! nos vemos!-se levanta y avanza hacia los cerezos, sube a una rama, se sienta y observa a Hidan desde alli- vas a venir o me quedo sola?

Hidan- Voy...-se sienta bajo el arbol en el que esta Sakura- Que quieres?

Sakura- Solo hablar- baja de la rama y se sienta al lado de Hidan- cuentame algo de ti...no se...como es tu religion? todo eso de Jashin...

A la media hora, Hidan termino de contarle todo a Sakura. (N/a: media hora!! o.o no se durmio? xD)

Sakura- vaya...pues suena interesante...lo que no me gusta es lo de los sacrificios y lo de apuñalarte a ti mismo...pero lo demas...eh? que ocurre?

Lider-(acaba de llegar xD)- necesito hacerte otra prueba...

Sakura- otra??? jo, que pesadito eres...¬¬ que sera esta vez?

Lider- Hidan hara uno de sus rituales, y tu deberas sanar sus heridas.

Hidan- que? por que yo? no podemos coger a otra persona?

Lider- no. Tu eres inmortal, asi que no hay riesgo.

Sakura- Acaso no crees que pueda hacerlo??

Lider- no...no es eso...es solo por si acaso algo sale mal...o eso...

Sakura-(lanzando miradas asesinas)- bien. Cuando sera la prueba?

Lider- No se, cuando Hidan este preparado.

Hidan- Aah...alla voy!

A los 5 minutos.

Sakura- o.o wow...se nota que eres inmortal...pero, aun asi sientes el dolor no?- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y concentraba chakra en las manos-

Hidan- Si, asi es.- Dijo sintiendo las manos de Sakura sobre su pecho desnudo y sonrojandose levemente- Pero debo hacerlo.- dijo observando como Sakura retiraba su guadaña, la cual estaba hundida en su pecho y detenia la sangre.

Sakura- aha...bien...- ya habia parado las hemorrageas mas peligrosas, ahora tenia que sanar heridas mas leves, pero en la posicion en la que se encontraba no podia, asi que tuvo que sentarse en la cintura de Hidan- bien, ya casi termine- coloco sus manos en el abdomen de él y aplico mas chakra mientras rozaba con sus dedos la suave piel de él, provocando que Hidan tuviera que tragarse varios suspiros de placer.

Hidan- "si sigue tocandome asi no aguantare...aah...que bien se siente...tiene unas manos muy suaves y calidas..."

Inner-ojala pudiesemos estar asi un ratito mas...como unas cuantas horas...aah...tiene una piel tan suave...me gustaria tocarla...mmmm...

Sakura- Bien, ahora las de la cara...-dijo retirando sus manos del abdomen y poniendoselas en las mejillas, como si le acariciara, provocando que cerrara los ojos y soltara un leve suspiro, que no paso desapercibido a Sakura-"si! lo logre! uno mas!...se ve tierno asi, con los ojos cerrados...tan tranquilo..."- penso mientras, inconscientemente le acariciaba la mejilla y lo miraba tiernamente.

Inner- Ayyy... esta tan lindo...tan tranquilito...esta kawaii...nos estamos encariñando? xD ademas...tiene la piel muy suave...y blanquita...como nosotras jiji

Lider- Ejem! Bueno, has pasado la prueba. Ahora ya eres oficialmente una Akatsuki. En tu habitacion encontraras tu capa y tu anillo.

Sakura- Si! ya era hora! ya me estaba hartando de tantas pruebas ¬¬ Por cierto, dijiste que tenias que darle una mision a Sasori...de que se trata?

Lider- Tiene que robar unos pergaminos secretos de Yukigakure...

Sakura- YUKIGAKURE!!!??? Pero eso esta muy lejos!!! tardara semanas en volver!!!

Lider- o.o y?

Sakura- Y???COMO QUE Y??? no le he dicho ni adios!!! ya se ha ido??

Lider- n...no...esta preparando el equipaje...

Sakura- (sale corriendo) ok!!

En la habitacion de Sasori. Sakura abre la puerta de golpe.

Sakura- agh...agh...agh...ya...ya...ya te vas? -dijo respirando agitadamente

Sasori- si, tengo una mision en...

Sakura- si, ya se, en Yukigakure...entonces...cuando regresaras?

Sasori- en tres semanas si todo va bien.

Sakura- aha...

Sasori- Ya termine, debo irme ya.

Sakura- ok que tengas buen viaje-le dio un besito en la mejilla- y vuelve pronto.-y se fue, dejando a Sasori con una mano en la mejilla y sonriendo.

Sasori- "por susupesto que volvere pronto..."- cogio su bolsa y se fue.

Sakura se fue a preparar la comida.

Sakura- Ah! Deidara que haces aqui? ya sabes que no podeis comer antes de la hora ¬¬

Deidara-no...no estaba comiendo...queria estar solo...un...- dijo agachando la cabeza, con un posado triste.

Sakura- por que? que ocurre? ha pasado algo malo?- pregunto preocupada

Deidara- no...nada, no te preocupes...son...tonterias mias...nada importante...un...- dijo sentandose en la mesa.

Sakura- vamos, no me mientas, que ocurre? es por Sasori?

Deidara- (la mira sorprendido) entonces...sabes de la mision?

Sakura- Si, Lider me ha contado.

Deidara- Y donde ira? que tiene que hacer? es peligroso?? un!

Sakura- ya veo...no sabias cual era la mision de Sasori y te preocupaste, verdad?

Deidara- (se sonroja) eeehh...puess...yo...un...un poco... jeje...

Sakura- "ayyyyyyyyyyy que mono!!! se preocupa por su danna!!!! wiiii!! que kawaii!!" no tienes por que preocuparte- dijo sentandose a su lado- ira a Yukigakure a por unos pergaminos.- al ver la cara de Deidara añadio- volvera en 3 semanas. Tranquilizate hombre- y lo abrazo.

Deidara- o////o...si...si...lo siento...creo que exagere un poco, no? jejeje un!

Sakura- si jeje un poquito n.n- se separo de Deidara- Ya estas mejor?

Deidara- si...siento que hayas tenido que verme asi...es que estaba preocupado...nadie me dijo nada, solo sabia que se iba a una mision y...me asuste...soy ridiculo un...

Sakura- No! no eres ridiculo! eres muy mono! y ademas eres sensible! me gustan mucho los hombres sensibles n.n ademas, es normal que te asustaras si tu danna se va a una mision que puede ser de salvar a un gato a matar a alguien y nadie te dice nada!

Deidara- o///o

Sakura- vamos, tengo que preparar la cenaa!! largo de aqui!! noo! solo tengo 15 minutos!! ah! ya se!-hace unos sellos con las manos- kage bunshin no jutsu!!- aparecen 2 copias de Sakura- bien, escuchen, tenemos 15 minutos para preparar una cena para 8, ya saben que hay que hacer!!...aun estas aqui Deidara!!?? te dije que te fueras!! vamos!! FUERAA!!!

Deidara-(sale corriendo) O.O

A los 15 minutos.

Sakura-(va hacia el salon, donde estan todos esperando) A comer!!

Todos fueron corriendo hacia la cocina.(los pobres tenian hambre xD)

Despues de la cena. Todos estaban saliendo e iban hacia sus habitaciones, pero Sakura detubo a Deidara y se lo llevo a la cocina otra vez.

Sakura-Casi no has comido nada. Es por la mision de Sasori?

Deidara- Si...no puedo evitarlo, estoy preocupado. un.

Sakura- Pero por que?

Deidara- Es...es la primera mision que hace el solo, sin mi...tengo miedo de que le pase algo.

Sakura- que ocurre? acaso no confias en el? crees que sin ti corre peligro?

Deidara- o.o n...no queria decir eso...

Sakura- lo siento, es que me recordaste a mis ex-compañeros. Ellos pensaban asi de mi...por eso tuve que hacer entrenamientos especiales y asi...hasta que Tsunade-shishou me acepto como alumna suya n.n

Deidara- La admiras mucho no? un.

Sakura- Si. Ella fue la unica que supo ver mi verdadero potencial. La admiro mucho! Quiero ser como ella.

Deidara- Quieres ser Hokage?!

Sakura- Jajajajajaa no!! quiero ser una gran mujer, bella, fuerte, inteligente...es mi ideal de mujer n.n

Deidara- Vaya...

Sakura- Ah! pero nos hemos desviado del tema! lo que queria era darte esto! -saco un paquete que parecia de comida de la despensa.

Deidara- hm? que es, un?- dijo tomando el paquete.

Sakura- abrelo! n.n

Deidara- ok...-abre el paquete y dentro habia un plato con...- Dango!

Sakura- jeje...

Deidara- pe...pero por que me lo das?

Sakura- Para ver si asi te animas un poco, que pareces un alma en pena! vamos, pruebalo n.n

Deidara- Pe...pero de donde lo has sacado?

Sakura- oh, estaba por alli en una caja llena de polvo.-vio la cara de Deidara y añadio- tranquilo, esta en buen estado, yo me comi un par anteayer P

Deidara- esta bien...-se puso una de las bolitas del dulce en la boca- mmm! esta delicioso!!

Sakura- A que si? jeje...me alegro de que te guste- dijo sonriendole dulcemente.

Deidara- "me encanta cuando me sonrie asi"

Inner: a mi tambien...se ve muy linda...eeo! reacciona que te esta llamando!!!

Sakura- Deidara...Deidara!...DEIDARA!!!!!

Deidara- Aaagh!! o.o no grites asi!! despertaras a los demas!!

Sakura- Oops...

Continuara...

Siii! eso fue una especia de DeiSaku no? xD quiero comer dango -.-

Dejen reviews, si? -les mira con estrellitas en los ojos- xD


	12. descubriendo a Deidara

Siento haber actualizado tan tarde, pero estuve en una acampada durante una semana y termine muerta. Una semana sin computadora, y encima con excursiones en bicicleta!! xD me quede asi x.x

En fin, aqui otro capitulo, pero antes, los reviewss!! esta vez son muuuuchos:D

aidee03: SasoDei? eso existe? xD nah, es broma, pero no creo que ponga...me gusta mas Deisaku y Sasosaku xD o un trio!! no lo habia pensado...o.o

Naomi-chan: a que me quedo mono? aah...es que Deidara tiene aspecto de sentimental n.n (almenos para mi xD)

ktita-aya: Deidara gay??!! O.O noo!! xD tarde o temprano todos caeran a los pies de Sakura xD a mi tambien me gusta el trozo de Hidan (de echo es mi trozo favorito) y como quieres que ponga a Sakura coqueteando con esa marioneta tan...tan...horrible?! agh...xD

Nami-Haruno: gracias! jeje el trozo de Hidan me encanto x3 quinze minutos?! has superado mi record! xD muchas gracias por tus reviews n.n

MYsweetAngel: Deidara es tan...dulce...tierno...guapo...sexy...ejem! xD me alegro de que te guste n.n

EeMiiLyh-chan: xD me imagine a Hidan en tu estomago xD enamorada?! wow...para ser mi primer fic no esta mal xD

nanuki: le...lemon con todos juntos... o.o yo...que nunca en mi vida he escrito lemon...lo intentare!! (pose de heroe) xD

flower of night: gracias por el review!! n.n yo nunca he ido a un cyber...o.o ni cuando no tenia ordenador xD

soni-chan: de los mejores?! O.O woah...(en shock xD)

diaru: en esta capitulo hay MUCHO mas DeiSaku jeje (cara pervertida)

rossmery: puess...con Tobi aun no lo se...ni siquiera me lo he imaginado aun xD ya vendra!!

...Jibril Hikari...: se va pero volvera!! xD Sakura conquista Akatsukis de la noche al dia (literalmente juju) y lo que pretendia era mostrar que incluso los mas malos tienen sentimientos e instintos (sobretodo instintos de macho xD) y de accion con Dei-kun habra...y mucha jeje (cara pervertida)

Florciita-chan: dos mas!! solo quedan...cuantos? seis? xD

Gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos n.n

Florciita-chan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deidara- "me encanta cuando me sonrie asi"

Inner: a mi tambien...se ve muy linda...eeo! reacciona que te esta llamando!!!

Sakura- Deidara...Deidara!...DEIDARA!!!!!

Deidara- Aaagh!! o.o no grites asi!! despertaras a los demas!!

Sakura- Oops...

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, intentando escuchar algun signo de alguien despierto, pero no sintieron nada.

Sakura- Uff...bueno, me voy a dormir, si quieres terminate el dango o si no dejalo ahi, en la despensa ok?

Deidara- Ya te vas? un...

Sakura- Quieres que me quede?

Deidara- emmm...bueno...yo...te lo agradeceria.-dijo sonrojandose.

Sakura- ok. Entonces me quedo n.n puedo?- dijo señalando uno de los palitos de dango.

Deidara- claro.

Sakura-(cogiendo uno de los palitos de dango) te sientes solo verdad?

Deidara-...-mirando al suelo-

Sakura- Es normal...si la persona en quien mas confias esta lejos de ti...y, por lo que se, con los demas no hay mucha confianza, verdad?

Deidara- no...

Sakura- Claro...porque con Sasori es con quien pasabas mas tiempo y hablabais mas, no?

Deidara- Si...el es el unico con quien se puede tener una conversacion larga sobre cosas como el arte, aunque mas bien discutimos sobre eso...un...

Sakura- aha...el cree que el arte es eterno, lo que significa todo lo contrario de lo que tu crees, que el arte es un 'bang', verdad?

Deidara- c...como lo sabes?

Sakura- bueno...ayer os escuche discutir...n.nUU

Deidara- ah...n//n es que siempre pasa lo mismo...el dice que la belleza debe ser eterna, que las personas no deberian envejecer...y yo digo que la belleza es bella por que no es eterna, por que dura unos instantes...como las flores de cerezo...

Sakura- Y de que estabais hablando antes?

Deidara- Yo le pregunte si el creia que eres be"nooo! no se lo puedo decir!!! agh! no deberia haberle dicho nada . " eeeeeeh...nada, nada importante como siempre n.nUU

Sakura- "si creia que soy be...lla? podria ser...jijiji" si creia que soy be...? be que?

Deidara- na...na...nada!!-dijo nervioso sonrojandose- nada importante ya te dije n///nUUU

Sakura- no...no seria algo malo? estaban hablando mal de mi?!- dijo simulando llorar

Deidara- O.O n...no! no era malo!! le pregunte si creia que eras bell...!!! aaaaarghh!! lo siento! no te puedo decir!!

Sakura- "Lo sabia! le pregunto si era bella!!"...sniff...

Deidara- "no puedo decirle que le pregunte a Sasori-danna si creia que ella era bella...mucho menos que el me respondio que si..." lo siento...pero no era nada malo!! tu...tu...tu no tienes nada malo!! no tienes defectos...eres perfecta como eres...

Sakura- O////O g...gracias..."ah...que lindo...o.o"

Inner: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! que cosa mas lindaaa!!!! . tengo ganas de lanzarme sobre el y...

Sakura-"jeje...lo se...pero no deberas esperar mucho, a este ritmo en una semana ya los habre seducido a todos jaja...aunque no se si esta muy bien jugar asi con ellos...creo que les estoy cogiendo cariño jeje..."

Inner:si...son todos tan lindos...tan inocentes...tan sexys...tan...tan...tan...no existen palabras suficientes!! aaaah...

Sakura-"Deidara es tan sensible y divertido...Sasori es mas infantil y timido...Itachi es mas maduro pero igual de inocente con las mujeres...no lo puedo creer...el que tiene fama de mujeriego, aun no se ha estrenado jeje...Tobi...el es tan...kawaii...lindo...es tan...Tobi! jaja...Hidan...no se mucho de el, pero es fiel a su religion...no habla mucho de otras cosas...tengo que hablar mas con el...y con los demas...casi no se nada de ellos...excepto de Lider (N/a: he descubierto que se llama Pein, asi que a partir de aqui lo pondre asi n.n) Excepto Pein...que ya comprobe que tiene un buen cuerpo...juju...fue facil provocarlo, asi que supongo que tampoco tendra mucha experiencia...y esos piercings le hacen aun mas sexy o.o..."

Deidara- Sa...Sakura... te ocurre algo?

Sakura- eh? por que lo dices?

Deidara- Es que te has quedado callada y hacias caras raras...o.o

Sakura- ah! jeje...nada! solo estaba...eeeh...pensando! si, pensando! n.nUu

Deidara-aah...

Sakura- Bueno, ya es muy tarde -bostezo- ahora si que me voy a dormir! -se bajo de la mesa donde estaba sentada y se fue hacia la puerta- Buenas noches.

Deidara- buenas noches...-dijo mirando al suelo

Sakura- ...

Inner- Vamos! diselo!! solo por hoy!! no lo ves? esta muy triste...

Sakura-...quieres dormir conmigo?

Deidara- QUEEEEEEEE????????? O.O

Sakura- sssssssht!! vas a despertar a todos!!! digo que si quieres dormir conmigo.

Deidara- p-p-p-pero q-q-q-que e-e-e-esto n-n-n-no y-y-y-y-yo o///////////////o

Sakura- no pienses mal. Solo para que no estes solo, si?-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Deidara- o////o en...en serio?

Sakura- Si tu quieres n.n

Deidara- v...vale n///n

Sakura- sabes? me gustas cuando sonries n.n

Deidara- o///o ya vamonos a dormir!!- agarro a Sakura de la mano y se fueron- por cierto...en que habitacion dormimos?

Sakura- Ah! En la mia no!! imposible!!

Deidara- Por que?

Sakura- pues...este...es que...yo...eeeeh...

Deidara- Que?

Sakura- Cosas de mujeres!!!!!!! ///// 

Deidara- O.o o...ok...vamos a dormir?

Sakura- Si! vamos! n.n-cogio a Deidara del brazo y lo arrastro a la habitacion de él- vaya...es igual a la mia ¬¬ pense que tendria esculturas o mas muebles o algo diferente...ah, no! mi pijama!! ahora vuelvo!!

Deidara- ok.

Sakura se fue corriendo a su habitacion, se cambio y volvio a salir sin prestar atencion a la caja que habia en el suelo.

Sakura- ya estoy aqu-se callo sorprendida ya que abrio la puerta de golpe y se encontro a Deidara...en calzoncillos-...i...o.o

Deidara- que ocurre?

Sakura- s...s...siempre duermes...en...en...en...calzoncillos? o///////o

Deidara- uh? si, siempre. Te molesta?

Sakura- Para nada!!-dijo, agitando las manos en señal de negacion- al contrario...o.o

Deidara- o///////o b...bien...vamos a dormir!-dijo metiendose en la cama.

Sakura- Hai! "aaah...que suerte...no todos los dias te vas a la cama con un hombre tan sexy...(cara pervertida)aunque solo sea para dormir (suspiro)" -se metio en la cama y se tumbo de lado, como él, quedando cara a cara muy cerca de su rostro- Buenas noches Dei-kun -le dio un beso en la nariz y cerro los ojos tranquilamente, pero los abrio sorprendida al sentir que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura- o///o D...Deidara...?

Deidara- Buenas noches Sakura...- y cerro los ojos para dormir.

Sakura- o///o "wow! no me esperaba esto...pero...que bien se esta entre sus brazos...me siento protegida, segura..."-dicho esto el cansancio la vencio y cayo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente. Sakura desperto.

Sakura- "aaah...que bien he dormido hoy...hacia tiempo que no dormia asi...mmm...me gusta esta sensacion tan calida...este aroma tan masculino...estos brazos tan fuertes...me quedaria aqui para siempre...aah...Deidara..."-penso abriendo lentamente sus orbes verdes, posando su mirada en el rubio que dormia placidamente a su lado, abrazandola. Levanto una mano y la llevo hacia el sedoso y brillante pelo de él, acariciandole la mejilla por el camino.

Deidara- hmmm...- murmuro despertando lentamente, sin abrir los ojos aun.

Sakura- Buenos dias Deidara- le susurro al oido- como amaneciste?

Deidara- hmmm...ya es de dia?...-dijo entreabriendo sus ojos- quiero quedarme un poco mas asi...

Sakura- Aun falta una hora para ir a desayunar...vuelve a dormirte si quieres...-dijo acariciandole la mejilla, a lo que el chico sonrio placidamente.

Deidara- hmmm...no...quiero estar despierto...contigo...quiero disfrutar de este momento contigo...a solas...

Sakura- v...vaya...esta bien-dijo sonriendo dulcemente y abrazandole-sabes? ...me gusta tu aroma...-dijo apegandose mas a su pecho desnudo.

Deidara-y a mi el tuyo...hueles a flores de cerezo...es un olor dulce y calido...

Sakura-...gracias...

Deidara- No...gracias a ti por quedarte conmigo esta noche...yo...no queria estar solo...-dijo moviendo una de sus manos, que se encontraba en la espalda de Sakura, hacia la cintura de ella, acariciandola.

Sakura- tranquilo...no fue nada...aaah...-dijo suspirando- me gusta que me acaricies...-dijo posando sus manos en el pecho de él, acariciandolo.

Deidara- a mi tambien...hmm...-dijo suspirando tambien y acariciando a Sakura- tienes una piel muy suave...

Sakura- aaah...tu tambien...-dijo levantando una pierna, poniendola al alcance de las caricias de Deidara, quien no tardo mucho en dirigir sus manos hacia alli.-mmmm...

Deidara-Sakura...yo...-detuvo sus caricias de golpe-no...no quiero que pienses que

Sakura- no pares...sigue...-dijo interrumpiendo a Deidara- mmmm...aah...

Deidara- S...Sakura...-dejo la pierna de Sakura y subio hacia su vientre plano y suave, acarciandole suavemente, cosa que hacia que Sakura aun suspirara mas, hasta el punto de emitir algun que otro gemido.

Sakura- mmm...aaah..s...si...aah...mas...De...Deidara...no pares...-susurraba, excitando aun mas a Deidara, quien seguia acariciando gustosamente a Sakura, quien se estremecia de placer bajo sus manos-aaah...- cogio la mano de Deidara y la conducio hacia uno de sus pechos- sigue...mmm...

Deidara- S...Sakura...estas...estas segura?...-Pregunto él muy sonrojado ante el atrevimiento de la chica- n...no quiero obligarte a nada...

Sakura- D...Deidara...p...por...por favor..ahora no...ahora no te detengas...

continuaraaaaa...

muajaja que mala soy!! os he dejado con el lemon a medias!!!!!! xD que tortura!! xD


	13. No estoy preparada

Nami-Haruno:P lo siento, espero que te guste la continuacion del lemos! es mi primer lemon y creo que me he pasado de largo xD

Soni-chan: tarde mucho porque nunca antes habia escrito lemon y por la acampada, asi que fue dificil xD y aun no se como terminara el fic, asi que voy a ir continuando xD

...Jibril-Hikari...: He actualizado rapido, no? n.n y al final no se si se quedara con uno, con dos o con todos xD

MYsweetAngel: Si!! actualize!! te diste cuenta!! xDxD

nanuki: si te gusta tanto, este capitulo te va a encantar xD me quieres? me admiras? (no se si estar contenta o asustarme xD)

sanzo-chan: muajajajaja soy la reina malvada! xD (inner: reina de que?) eeeh...de...de...de mi fic!! xD he ido rapido no? has sobrevivido? xD

Maria N: o.o vaya inner que tienes ¬¬ bueno, ponle pilas o enchufalo al cargador, que aqui va el siguiente capi!! xD

Mitzu-chan: me alegro que te guste n.n

lokis: mas...pu...ta? MAS PUTA!!?? SAKURA NO ES NINGUNA PUTA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

EemiiLyh-chan: no!! no me pegues!! ó.ò el que esta echo con partes de otros? puede ser Kakuzu? xD no se mucho aun de él.

...Jibiki-Hikari...: (se va corriendo a esconderse detras del sillon) s...si...se...se...se...se llama...se llama Pein...(dice susurrando y temblando de miedo xD)

rossmery: bueno, gracias por tus consejos, pero para mi la traduccion de 'ah' es suspiro xD si no seria 'ah!!' o asi xD

Sakura- tranquilo...no fue nada...aaah...-dijo suspirando- me gusta que me acaricies...-dijo posando sus manos en el pecho de él, acariciandolo.

Deidara- a mi tambien...hmm...-dijo suspirando tambien y acariciando a Sakura- tienes una piel muy suave...

Sakura- aaah...tu tambien...-dijo levantando una pierna, poniendola al alcance de las caricias de Deidara, quien no tardo mucho en dirigir sus manos hacia alli.-mmmm...

Deidara-Sakura...yo...-detuvo sus caricias de golpe-no...no quiero que pienses que

Sakura- no pares...sigue...-dijo interrumpiendo a Deidara- mmmm...aah...

Deidara- S...Sakura...-dejo la pierna de Sakura y subio hacia su vientre plano y suave, acarciandole suavemente, cosa que hacia que Sakura aun suspirara mas, hasta el punto de emitir algun que otro gemido.

Sakura- mmm...aaah..s...si...aah...mas...De...Deidara...no pares...-susurraba, excitando aun mas a Deidara, quien seguia acariciando gustosamente a Sakura, quien se estremecia de placer bajo sus manos-aaah...- cogio la mano de Deidara y la conducio hacia uno de sus pechos- sigue...mmm...

Deidara- S...Sakura...estas...estas segura?...-Pregunto él muy sonrojado ante el atrevimiento de la chica- n...no quiero obligarte a nada...

Sakura- D...Deidara...p...por...por favor..ahora no...ahora no te detengas...

Deidara- Sakura...esta bien...-dicho esto empezo a masajear el seno de Sakura, recibiendo varios gemidos por su parte.

Sakura- aaah...si...mmm..."tengo la sensacion de que me estoy aprovechando...deberia recompensarle..."- retiro su mano de la de Deidara y la subio al cuello de este, acercando su rostro para besarle- "jeje...mi primer beso en una situacion asi...nunca lo hubiese imaginado...vaya...desde cuando los labios de Deidara parecen tan...suaves...sensuales...atrayentes...?"-poco a poco fue acercando mas sus rostros, hasta el punto en que sus narizes se rozaban. Cerro los ojos al ver como los cerraba él. En ese momento no podia pensar, solo sentir. Sentia las caricias de él en sus pechos, sus labios rozandose, sus alientos chocando y de pronto...sus labios se unieron. Al principio fue un beso timido, que, por la fogosidad de la situacion, fue volviendose mas pasional. Sakura noto la lengua de Deidara rozar sus labios, pidiendole permiso, a lo que ella accedio. Sus lenguas se encontraron. En ese momento Sakura solo pensaba en besar, lamer, mordisquear, degustar esos labios tan dulces y esa lengua tan atrevida que se encontraban en esos momentos en su boca. Pronto tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno, a lo que Sakura aprovecho para deslizarse al cuello de Deidara, dejando suaves besos a su paso. Deidara, por su parte, con una mano seguia masajeando los pechos de ella, mientras que con la otra le retiraba lentamente el pijama, acariciando cada trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto, provocando que ella suspirara en su cuello mientras lo besaba y le daba pequeños mordisquitos, lo que le hacia estremecerse bajo el contacto de su aliento con su cuello. Termino de retirar el pijama de Sakura y se percato en que ella no llevaba sujetador, lo que agradecio ya que asi se ahorraba trabajo. Se inclino hacia ella y empezo a lamerle un seno, mientras masajeaba y apretaba el otro con su mano, a lo que Sakura solo gemia y le revolvia el pelo mientras él le mordia los pezones con suavidad. Poco a poco fue descendiendo, depositando suaves besos en la piel de Sakura, hasta llegar al borde de sus braguitas. Sakura se sentia a punto de estallar de placer, pero solo conseguia retorcerse y gritar. Gritar el nombre de la persona que le estaba otorgando todo ese placer. Deidara procedio a retirar esa prenda tan molesta, la deslizo lentamente por las piernas de ella. Ese simple roze la hizo estremecer. Aun jadeando, se incorporo un poco, lo justo para ver el rostro de él entre sus piernas. Enseguida comprendio lo que vendria despues, asi que volvio a recostarse en la cama. Deidara, lentamente fue dando pequeños besos en la parte interior del muslo de ella, dibuajndo un camino desde su rodilla hacia la fuente de su placer. En cuanto llego, lentamente, como si se tratase de una tortura para ella, fue introduciendo su lengua en su entrepierna, al principio lentamente, pero fue acelerando al oir los gritos y gemidos de ella, no se detuvo hasta que ella llego al climax y pudo saborear ese liquido tan dulce. Sakura, jadeando, giro posiciones, quedando ella encima de Deidara.

Deidara- Que...?- pregunto sorprendido, pero no pudo terminar, ya que ella lo callo con un apasionado beso. Segundos despues Sakura ya estaba recorriendo su cuello, besandolo y mordiendole. Siguio bajando hasta que llego a uno de los pezones de él, y se dispuso a jugar un poco. Empezo a lamerle, succionarle, incluso morderle ese pedazo de piel, haciendo que él soltara varios gemidos. Al principio se sorprendio del cambio de posiciones, pero cada vez le resultaba mas placentero, asi que no se quejo. Sakura bajo aun mas, llegando al borde de sus calzonzillos. Empezo a retirarlos lentamente, muy lentamente, besando cada milimetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto, excitando aun mas a Deidara, hasta que, de un golpe seco, le saco esa ultima prenda, que fue a hacer compañia a sus bragas, en el suelo, dejando ver la gran ereccion de él.

Sakura- "woooooow!!!!! no lo imagine tan...grande!! o/////o"-se quedo mirandole fijamente unos segundos, pero vio que Deidara se sentia incomodo, asi que volvio en si y siguio con su tarea. Se inclino hacia él y le beso. Le beso mientras, con su mano libre, ya que con la otra se apoyaba en la cama, empezo a recorrer el cuerpo de Deidara. Mejilla, cuello, hombros, pecho, abdomen y finalmente...su miembro. Empezo a acariciarlo suave y lentamente. Deidara empezo a sentir un leve cosquilleo en su intimidad, que pronto se volvio una explosion de placer. Nunca se hubiese imaginado cuanto placer podia dar una simple mano...queria suspirar, gemir, gritar, pero la lengua de Sakura le dejaba sin respiracion. Lo que en un principio fue un beso apasionado, se habia vuelto un beso lleno de deseo, placer y lujuria. Sakura, al ver todo el placer que le producia con ese roze, empezo a acelerar el ritmo de su mano y a succionar el lobulo de la oreja de él. Deidara, al ver su boca libre empezo a gritar su nombre, a gemir de placer, a estremecerse bajo sus caricias como minutos antes habia hecho ella, hasta que se corrio. Sakura dejo la oreja de Deidara y descendio hasta su miembo, lamiendo el resultado de sus caricias hasta llegar al miembro. Empezo a lamerlo y succionarlo rapidamente, provocando la misma reaccion que antes en Deidara, pero mucho mas fuerte. Deidara ya no podia aguantar mas, se sentia a punto de estallar, asi que giro posiciones otra vez, quedando Sakura debajo y le separo las piernas suavemente, se puso entre ellas, rozando con su miembro la intimidad de Sakura y la miro a los ojos, como pidiendole permiso.

Sakura- ah...ah...haz...hazlo ya...- le pidio, agarrandose a su espalda, preparandose para lo que venia. Poco a poco Deidara fue entrando en ella. En cuanto noto la barrera que debia romper se detuvo unos segundos, pero al ver los ojos de Sakura, siguio adelante. Sakua solto un gritito y araño la espalda de Deidara, quien se movia dentro de ella lentamente para no lastimarla, pero en unos segundos se le paso el dolor y empezo a moverse al ritmo de él, moviendo sus caderas cada vez mas rapido hasta que llegaron juntos al climax.

Unos minutos despues, sus respiraciones ya se habian normalizado y despertaron de su trance. Sakura se sonrojo levemente y Deidara se sonrojo tanto que parecia un tomate.

Deidara- s-s-s-s-sakura...y-y-y-y-y-yo...e-e-e-esto...-tartamudeo nervioso.

Sakura- aaah...-suspiro- Deidara...gracias- dijo sonriendole dulcemente.- oh dios mio!!!

Deidara- Q-QUE OCURRE???!!!!- dijo asustado.

Sakura- n...no nos habran oido los demas...verdad???- dijo preocupada.

Deidara- O.o mierda...

Sakura-v...voy...voy a preparar el desayuno...- dijo y se fue corriendo.

20 minutos despues...

Sakura- A COMEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!! (xD)

No se oye nada, ningun movimiento.

Sakura- eh? que ocurre? voy a ver...- y fue entrando a las habitaciones una por una. Cuando termino fue a ver a Deidara, quien ya estaba vestido y sentado en su cama.- Tengo buenas noticias!!

Deidara- que ocurre?

Sakura- Todos duermen!!

Deidara- Y que?

Sakura- eso significa que no oyeron nada!!

Deidara- SI!!! uff...que alivio...

Sakura salio al pasillo, cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras oyo puertas que se abrian y al resto de los Akatsuki diciendose cosas como: "buenos dias" "me pido el baño" "Tobi es un buen chico y sera el ultimo" "buenos diaaaahs"(con bostezos xD) y suspiro aliviada.- chicos!! a comer!! vaaaaaaaamos allaaa!! (xD)

Todos- siii!! (xD)

Despues del desayuno.

Sakura-"y ahora que hago?"

Inner- dile la verdad

Sakura- "claaaro!! voy alli y le digo: no significo nada, solo fue sexo, voy a tirarme a todos los Akatsuki asi que no te preocupes, no? ya de paso por que no le digo que me violo!! no te jode!!"

Inner- tienes razon...es un gran problema...pero...seguro que no significo nada?

Sakura- "n...no...verdad?...bueno, pues seguire con el plan en secreto..."

Inner- si, seria lo mejor...decidido!!

Sakura-Deidara...podemos hablar un momento...-dijo con voz triste.

Deidara- q...que ocurre?

Sakura- Veras...sobre...sobre lo que paso esta mañana...yo...yo...yo no se si estoy preparada para...una relacion seria...compromisos...-fue callada por un dedo de Deidara.

Deidara- sshh...tranquila, no te preocupes. Yo...tampoco lo tenia muy claro...-dijo sonriendole amablemente

Sakura- Entonces...como si no hubiera ocurrido? solo por el momento, hasta que ponga en orden mis sentimientos...

Deidara- Esta bien. Pero gracias por dejarme ser el primero.

Sakura- o////////o d...de...de nada...?...

Despues de esa charla, Sakura se fue a su habitacion a ver como pasar el rato. Fue entonces cuando se fijo en una caja de carton que estaba en el suelo. Segundos despues...

Sakura- ¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Todos los Akatsuki fueron corriendo a la habitacion de Sakura y Pein abrio la puerta de una patada. Se encontraron a Sakura de pie en medio de la habitacion, la caja estaba abierta y sostenia entre dos dedos, como si le diese asco, un pedazo de tela negra.

Pein- Que demonios ocurre??

Sakura- q...q...q...que es...esto...?- dijo señalando con asco el pedazo de tela que sostenia en su mano.

Pein- puess...es...tu capa de Akatsuki o.oU

Sakura- NO!!! esto no es una capa!!! esto es un...un...un atentado contra la moda!! una ofensa para cualquier kunoichi!!!!!

Pein- Que? Por que dices eso?

Sakura- Donde esta el escote!! lo ajustado!! lo femenino!!!! lo sexy!!!!!!!!!- grito enfadada

Todos- que?-gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Sakura- Soy una kunoichi!! Necesito ropa de seduccion, no un saco de patatas!!!!!- grito furiosa.

Todos- O.O

continuaraaaa...

este cap. es mas corto, pero esta el lemon!! no se quejen xD


	14. La nueva capa de Sakura

Graciaaaaaaaaaaaas a todos/as por sus revieeeeews!!!! (xD) me tarde mucho?? lo siento!! ú.ù estaba 0 inspirada xD estuve dibujando demasiado xD

Jibril-chan: es que Dei-kun es demasiado bueno para romperle el corazon. El nombre de Pein lo encontre buscando imagenes en la web alli sale él u.u

jessy moon 15: ay, solo de pensar que tengo que escribir mas lemons ya me muero xD

rossmery: nooooo! kisame no!!! aun tengo que concienciarme de que tendre que hacer un lemon con él xD supongo que el proximo sera Hidan, o puede que Itachi n.n y lo de los celos, aun lo estoy pensando.

katyx: ò.ó hm...esta bien...lo siento por mi ataque xD

ALenis: si, la planta (se llama Zetsu xD) y Tobi tambien caeran n.n Sakura cambio mucho, la verdad, me gusta mas asi xD y la gente de Konoha ya se vera lo que hicieron n.n ARRIBA LAS MUJERES!! ASI SE HABLA!! XD la pareja final no pondre a Sauce-gay-soy-mejor-que-tu Uchiha ni loca!! xD supongo que se quedara con uno o dos Akatsukis, o mejor con todos xD

CiNtHiA: no, no esta loca, esta decidida y libre!! muajajajaja!! viva el poder de la mujer!! xDxD

Nami-Haruno: me alegro de que te gustase, fue mi primer lemon y pense que seria horrible xD y de pobresito nada, que él tampoco queria nada (bueno, en el fondo si le gusta, peor de momento ya va bien asi xD)

MYsweetAngel: jeje es que tu has visto como es esa capa? es horrible para una kunoichi!!! (pero yo quiero una xD)

Nanuki: tu te pones nerviosa cuando lo lees, imagina como estuve yo cuando lo escribi xD por suerte mis paranoias (que mi madre lo leyera xD) solo eran imaginaciones mias u.u bueno, tranquila, no me asusto xD

sanzo-chan: si, a todos los Akatsukis, que suerte xD

Florciita-chan: me alegro que te gustara n.n es que esa capa es anti-estetica xD

Zaoldyeck-81: pronto habra ItaSaku, no te preocupes xD Y yo tambien odio a Karin!! aaagh!! esa $$&"!!!!

EeMiLih-chan: no! a Sakura no se la golpea! a no ser que quieras tener problemas con Akatsuki xDxD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura- q...q...q...que es...esto...?- dijo señalando con asco el pedazo de tela que sostenia en su mano.

Pein- puess...es...tu capa de Akatsuki o.oU

Sakura- NO!!! esto no es una capa!!! esto es un...un...un atentado contra la moda!! una ofensa para cualquier kunoichi!!!!!

Pein- Que? Por que dices eso?

Sakura- Donde esta el escote!! lo ajustado!! lo femenino!!!! lo sexy!!!!!!!!!- grito enfadada

Todos- que?-gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Sakura- Soy una kunoichi!! Necesito ropa de seduccion, no un saco de patatas!!!!!- grito furiosa.

Todos- O.O

Pein- ejem...gracias...¬¬-dijo sarcasticamente

Sakura- No, si para hombres esta bien, pero para una mujer es horrible, y para una kunoichi es peor!!!

Deidara- pero por que es tan malo?

Sakura- Ahh...a ver, que tiene de especial una kunoichi que no tiene un shinobi normal?? es decir, macho.- pregunto

Hidan- puess...que es una mujer?

Sakura- exacto!! y, si es una mujer, que tiene de especial?

Itachi- eeeh...p...pechos?- pregunto sonrojado

Sakura- exacto!! que clases extra debe hacer una kunoichi??

Hidan- Clases de seduccion, no?

Sakura- Muy bien!! entonces, una kunoichi debe tener pecho, estar buena y poder seducir, bien? bien. Pued diganme, como se seduce? que se debe mostrar a un hombre para seducirle??

Tobi- Tobi lo sabe!!! se debe enseñar cuanto mas de tu cuerpo mejor!!

Sakura- Exacto!! Y que es lo maximo que puedo enseñar con esta capa??? MI NARIZ??!!! SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE SEDUCIR A ALGUIEN CON MI NARIZ O QUE CARAJOS PASA AQUI????-grito furiosa

Todos- O.OUUU

Tobi- Sa...Sakura-chan me da miedo...-dijo sentado en una esquina temblando

Todos- A mi tambien...-y fueron a hacerle compañia a Tobi. (xD)

Sakura- ...-tardo unos segundos en calmarse- creo que esta noche no dormire...

Pein- p-p-p-p-por que?- se atrevio a preguntar (todos estaban aun en la esquina xD)

Sakura- tengo que hacer algo con ESTO- dijo señalando la capa tirada por los suelos- asi que voy a sacar hilo y aguja...y a pasarme toda la noche trabajando.

Deidara- en...en...entonces te dejamos tranquila. Adios!!-y salio corriendo

Todos- o.o si...nosotros tambien nos vamos! adios!-y salieron todos corriendo

Sakura se paso casi toda la noche cosiendo y cortando esa tela hasta que consiguio un buen resultado y se durmio. Por la mañana:

Sakura- Vamoos! el desayuno esta listo!!!-dijo con la misma energia de cada dia.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Sakura se puso de pie:

Sakura- Bien, voy a mostraros mi nueva capa de Akatsuki, a ver si notais la diferencia!!-dicho esto subio corriendo a su habitacion, se cambio y volvio a bajar.- TACHAAAAAAN!!!

Aparecio Sakura con una capa totalmente reformada. La habia cortado, formando dos partes. La parte de arriba tenia el cuello alto y una especie de agujero en forma de rombo que mostraba parte de su pecho. No tenia mangas, pero llevaba una especie de protecciones en los brazos, por arriba del codo y, bajo estas, unos guantes. La parte de abajo era una falda que le llegaba por las rodillas con una abertura en un lado que llegaba casi hasta arriba con unas cintas rojas que formaban un lazo.(el dibujo esta en mi cuenta de Deviantart, que esta en mi profile n.n) Era realmente muy sexy.

Pein- Sa...Sakura

Sakura- si?

Pein- Po...podrias haber avisado...

Sakura- eh? por que?

Pein- no lo ves?-dijo cogiendo un trozo de algodon.- nos has echo sangrar a todos...

Sakura- eso es porque son demasiado inocentes jajaja o demasiaso pervertidos...ahh...voy a entrenar!!- y se fue al patio de los cerezos a entrenar.

Todos los demas se dispersaron.

Pasaron los dias sin ninguna novedad importante. Quedaba una semana mas o menos para que Sasori volviera. Despues de cenar:(aqui el tiempo pasa volando xD en 2 capitulos se haran viejos xDxD)

Sakura- Aaaah...que bien he comido n.n voy a dormir...no tengo sueño -.-U-entro en su habitacion. Hacia las 12 de la noche aun estaba despierta. De repente oyo un ruido en la habitacion de al lado.

Sakura- "esa...esa es la habitacion de Hidan...que ocurrira?"- se levanto y salio al pasadizo sin hacer ruido y entreabrio la puerta de Hidan. Todo estaba a oscuras. Agudizo el oido y escucho la respiracion de Hidan. Parecia acalerada. Acaso algo andaba mal? Que habia pasado? Y si estaba en problemas?? Con todas esas preguntas en la cabeza abrio la puerta, encendio la luz y lo que vio la dejo de piedra. Hidan estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, lleno de kunais, shurikens y otros objetos afilados ademas de su guadaña, toda la cama estaba empapada en sangre. Sakura aparto la vista de inmediato, girando su rostro, con un mechon de pelo cubriendo sus ojos.

Hidan- uh...sa...Sakura? Que haces aqui?

Sakura- Y...yo...oi...oi unos ruidos y me preocupe...-dijo aun sin mirar a Hidan-pero...veo que ya estas...bien?...asi que me voy.- no tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando Hidan le pregunto.

Hidan- Por que no me miras? Por que apartas la vista?

Sakura- aah..."tendre que contarle..."cuando eres medico ninja, los primeros dias la sangre te da miedo, repulsion, incluso asco...

Hidan- es eso lo que sientes hacia mi ahora?-pregunto sintiendo una punzada en el corazon.

Sakura- dejame terminar. Al cabo de unas semanas, te acostumbras a la sangre, sientes respeto hacia ella...al cabo de unos meses la sangre te gusta, te alegra verla. Pero...al cabo de unos años...la...la sangre...la sangre termina...-se detuvo aun mirando hacia la pared

Hidan- si? la sangre termina?-dijo un poco asustado.

Sakura-la sangre...-volteo el rostro y miro directamente a Hidan a los ojos- la sangre termina excitandote.

Hidan- o.o-un escalofrio recorrio su espalda al ver los ojos de Sakura. En esos momentos los ojos de la pelirosada estaban llenos de deseo y lujuria. Excitacion. Otro escalofrio paseo por su espalda cuando vio que ella empezaba a avanzar hacia la cama.-

Inner: Q...que piensa hacer??

Hidan-"me curara y se marchara..."

Inner- pero...ha dicho que la sangre la excita...y si quiere algo mas?? Que haremos????

Hidan-"yo..."-no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada mas, ya que Sakura ya estaba frente a él. Dio un respingo cuando noto que la cama se hundia bajo el peso de ella, que se habia arrodillado en la cama.-q...que piensas hacer?-pregunto inseguro de la respuesta.

Sakura- seguir mis instintos...

Hidan- q...que?

Sakura- voy a curarte...-Hidan solto un imperceptible suspiro de alivio-...a mi modo.-Hidan volvio a tensarse.- Que ocurre? Acaso...acaso no te gusto?-pregunto con rostro de tristeza.

Hidan. No! no es eso...es...es que asi, de repente...no se...yo...yo nunca he...-se sonrojo y no pudo terminar la frase.

Sakura- Y crees que yo lo he echo muchas veces?- dijo con voz burlona- primero...sacamos los kunais...cuchillos...agujas...cristales...todo lo de las heridas...-murmuro suavemente- luego...procedemos a desinfectar las heridas...-se acerco a Hidan andando a gatas por la cama y se coloco entre sus piernas. Empezo a retirar lentamente cada una de las armas que estaban en el cuerpo de Hidan y las tiro al suelo. Hidan solo la observaba sonrojado.

Sakura, una vez retiradas todas las armas, cogio un brazo de él y observo sus heridas, hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo. Vio tambien las heridas del torso de él, como las de su rostro y cuello. Al terminar de observar todas las heridas, levanto otra vez el brazo de Hidan, se acerco su mano herida al rostro y introducio uno de los dedos ensangrentados de Hidan en su boca. Lo lamio hasta que no quedo rastro de sangre y se lo retiro de la boca. Aplico un poco de chackra y la herida se cerro. Dirigio su vista hacia la herida del brazo de Hidan, se acerco lentamente y empezo a lamer la sangre. Cuando no quedo ni rastro del liquido carmesi aplico chackra y cerro la herida. Hizo lo mismo con las heridas del otro brazo. Hidan se limitaba a seguir sus movimientos, cada vez mas sonrojado. Sakura se dirigio hacia la herida de su cuello, lamio toda la sangre y la cerro, luego subio hasta su mejilla, donde habia un corte superficial, retiro la sangre y lo cerro. Hidan se sonrojo aun mas si eso era posible, ya que esa herida estaba justo al lado de la comisura de sus labios, a los que Sakura se dirigio luego de cerrar la herida. Fue un beso tierno, suave y a la vez pasional, con sabor a sangre.

muajajajaja continuara!! xDxD


	15. Guadañas

muchos reviewwwwws :D

Nami-Haruno: no tienes que imaginar la capa, ya hize un dibujo xD

diaru: si! estoy contenta! xD pues a ver si te des-aburres y vuelves a escribir! xD

MYsweetAngel: me alegro que te gustara la capa

Jibril Hikari: me pase? xD bueno, puede que un poquito xD ya se van a enterar los de Konoha, ya juju...nee! Kakuzu no es feo!! solo es...diferente xD

rossmery: jeje si, puede que siga Tobi, o puede que sea mala y sea el ultimo xD

ALenis: Tobi...una pelota de basket...XDDD tienes razon!! xDxD bueno, espero no tardar tanto proximamente n.n

CiNtHiA: xD eso esta mejor! XD me alegro que te guste n.n

Ktita-aya: jeje ahora que me fijo, siempre termina el capitulo en medio del lemon, no? xDxD

sanzo-chan: jeje y quien no quiere ser ella?? xD me pregunto si me dejaria un trozito de Hidan babas XD

TuPanaMasLok: wow que entusiasmo! xDxD

Maria N.: eso de poner todo mi fic en reviews lo haces para llenar espacio no? XD

flower of night: wow el review mas largo del mundo! XD

Florciita-chan: soy mala malisima y requetemala XD no me mates!! siento haber tardado tanto, pero con la escuela no pude T.T

Cristinaharuno: me alegro de que te guste tanto!! 8D y siento haber tardado tanto ú---ù pero aqui tienes el lemon, asi que no te quejes!! xD

sakura.ninja: veras, cuando estaba de buen humor pense una respuesta, y luego lo relei y pense otra con mas mala leche xD aqui las tienes (para que estes contenta xD):

siento si te parecio tan mal, pero estoy tratando de disimularlo un poco xD es que no sabia como hacerlo. Ademas, las mujeres y los hombres tienen sus necesidades u.u (este era el de buen rollo)

Mira, siento si no te gusto, pero yo no me paso un par de horas aqui sentada congelandome los dedos para que tu critiques mi fic, si no te gusto pues te vas y no lo vuelves a abrir y punto, no hace falta que destruyas mi autoestima!! yo hago lo que puedo, vale? no es mi problema si no te gusta! si te parece tan mal entonces por que me mandas un review?? eso es estupido!! (ya, este era con mi mas sincera mala leche u.u)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura- Y crees que yo lo he echo muchas veces?- dijo con voz burlona- primero...sacamos los kunais...cuchillos...agujas...cristales...todo lo de las heridas...-murmuro suavemente- luego...procedemos a desinfectar las heridas...-se acerco a Hidan andando a gatas por la cama y se coloco entre sus piernas. Empezo a retirar lentamente cada una de las armas que estaban en el cuerpo de Hidan y las tiro al suelo. Hidan solo la observaba sonrojado.

Sakura, una vez retiradas todas las armas, cogio un brazo de él y observo sus heridas, hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo. Vio tambien las heridas del torso de él, como las de su rostro y cuello. Al terminar de observar todas las heridas, levanto otra vez el brazo de Hidan, se acerco su mano herida al rostro y introducio uno de los dedos ensangrentados de Hidan en su boca. Lo lamio hasta que no quedo rastro de sangre y se lo retiro de la boca. Aplico un poco de chackra y la herida se cerro. Dirigio su vista hacia la herida del brazo de Hidan, se acerco lentamente y empezo a lamer la sangre. Cuando no quedo ni rastro del liquido carmesi aplico chackra y cerro la herida. Hizo lo mismo con las heridas del otro brazo. Hidan se limitaba a seguir sus movimientos, cada vez mas sonrojado. Sakura se dirigio hacia la herida de su cuello, lamio toda la sangre y la cerro, luego subio hasta su mejilla, donde habia un corte superficial, retiro la sangre y lo cerro. Hidan se sonrojo aun mas si eso era posible, ya que esa herida estaba justo al lado de la comisura de sus labios, a los que Sakura se dirigio luego de cerrar la herida. Fue un beso tierno, suave y a la vez pasional, con sabor a sangre.

Luego de separarse, Sakura se dirigio hacia las heridas del pecho de Hidan, que eran bastante mas profundas. Las lamio con cuidado, no queria hacerle demasiado daño, y las curo lentamente. Levanto la cabeza y beso a Hidan otra vez. Otro beso con sabor a sangre, pero este no contenia deseo...era mas bien...dulce, suave...incluso...tierno.

Hidan: 'siento que no estoy haciendo nada...'-cogio la mano de Sakura, que habia empezado a acariciarle las pequeñas cicatrizes resultados de otros rituales, recosto a Sakura en la cama y se puso él encima de ella.- Ahora...es mi turno-dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Sakura trago saliva. Hidan empezo a besarle el cuello. Lo besaba, lo lamia e incluso le daba pequeños mordiscos, a lo que Sakura suspiraba. Empezo a bajar, pasando por sus hombros y bajando las finas tiras del pijama de ella. Retiro el pijama de un tiron, estaba impaciente. Coloco una de sus manos en el pecho de Sakura, mientras empezaba a succionar el otro con la boca. Sakura gemia de placer, cosa que aun excitaba mas a Hidan, quien dejo los pechos de Sakura para darle un profundo beso, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba lentamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Sakura.

Sakura: 'ahi va, al principio estaba tan timido y ahora...'- penso abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

Hidan: que ocurre?

Sakura: nada...es solo que...al principio estabas muy timido...y de repente pues...

Hidan: je, es que me has provocado, tenia que responder, no?

Sakura- supongo que s-no pudo terminar la frase, ya que de repente Hidan introdujo sus dedos en ella- aaaaaaah!!!!!!!! (N/a: es un gemido xD)

Hidan empezo a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, haciendola gemir cada vez mas. Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Hidan retiro sus dedos.

Sakura: aah...aahhh...por...por que te detienes??- le pregunto molesta entre jadeos.

Hidan: Yo tambien merezco un poco de placer, no crees??

Sakura solo se sonrojo y se fijo en que Hidan...llevaba calzonzillos. (N/a: Ella pensaba que él no llevaba nada xD) Pero duro poco, ya que ya se notaba una gran ereccion cuando Hidan empezo a quitarselos. En cuanto ambos estuvieron desnudos, Hidan le separo suavemente las piernas y se coloco entre ellas, rozando con su miembro la intimidad de Sakura. La miro a los ojos pidiendo permiso, la beso y empezo a entrar lentamente en ella. Sakura se abrazo a él mientras se movian juntos, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo y Hidan cayo rendido sobre ella. Ella lo rodeo con un brazo y lo cubrio con una sabana, cubriendose tambien ella, que estaba debajo de él, y asi se durmieron.

Al despertar, Sakura sintio que faltaba algo. Abrio los ojos lentamente y lo comprobo. Hidan no estaba. Sakura se incorporó en la cama sobresaltada.

Sakura: H-Hidan?!

Hidan: que ocurre?- pregunto saliendo del baño

Sakura: ah...no sabia donde estabas jeje-dijo sacando la lengua- ahi va...tienes un baño en tu habitacion?? que envidia!!

Hidan: esta era la habitacion anterior de Pein-sama, asi que es mejor que las demas.-dijo sentandose en la cama-por cierto, ya deberias estar preparando el desayuno.

Sakura: que hora es?

Hidan: faltan 5 minutos.

Sakura: para?

Hidan: las diez.

Sakura: NANIIIIIIIII??????????????? NOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAARGH!!!! MIERDA MIERDA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se levanto y se vistió a toda prisa, saliendo de la habitacion como alma que lleva el diablo (XD) y murmurando cosas como 'quien me mandaba a mi quedarme dormida' 'maldito Hidan' 'por que no me desperto antes??' y 'tiene un baño TT' y se fue a hacer el desayuno. A los 10 minutos ya todos estaban despiertos por culpa de los gritos de Sakura, asi que bajaron y desayunaron. Al terminar, Sakura le dijo a Hidan si podian hablar.

Sakura: v-veras...e-esto es muy di-dificil para mi...

Hidan: Sakura, tranquilizate.-dijo sonriendole.

Sakura: y-y-yo...a-aun no es-estoy p-pre-preparada...para u-una re-relacion y...lo...lo de anoche...bu-bueno...y-yo...

Hidan: oh...tranquila...lo comprendo...no te preocupes, en cierto modo yo te...provoqué...te obligué a mirarme, tu trataste de evitarlo...no fue tu culpa.

Sakura: en-entonces...no te enfadas?-dijo mirandole con ojos llorosos.

Hidan: contigo? imposible.-le dedicó una calida sonrisa y se fue de la cocina, dejando a Sakura medio atontada y muy sonrojada.

Sakura: ''wow...no pense que se lo tomaria tan bien...''

Inner: yo pense que empezaria a gritar, o que sacaria su guadaña...

Sakura: ''lo mismo por aqui...aunque...menuda 'guadaña', eh?''-se pregunto pervertidamente

Inner: aah!! pero que cosas dices!! -gritó sonrojandose- aunque...era bastante grande...y Deidara tampoco se quedaba atras...ack!! pero que demonios estoy diciendo??!! PERVERTIDA!!!

Sakura: Jajajajajaja!! XD

Itachi: vaya vaya...asi que ahora te da por reirte sola, eh?

Sakura: Kyaa!! me asustaste!! que demonios haces aqui?- ambos se encontraban en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Itachi: pues...irme a mi habitacion...tan extraño es?

Sakura: uh...da igual, dejalo...-.-

Itachi: claro...-.- -se encerro en su habitacion.

Sakura: amargado...-susurro

Itachi: te he oído.

Sakura: no me importa!- se encerró en su habitación.

gomen!!!! me tarde dos siglos!! XDDD

aqui la conti del lemon XD espero que no os haya decepcionado XDDDD


	16. Cortes

(se ve a la autora intentando esquivar objetos punzantes que le lanzan los/las lectores) lo siento u.u se que bastante gente sigue este fic y esperaba que actualizara rapido, pero tuve unos problemas con la computadora y luego me concentré mas en dibujar, asi que no pude seguir el fic u.u ademas, deje de seguir naruto durante un tiempo, asi que perdí las ganas xD;; pero hace poco me releí la historia y los reviews y me volví a emocionar xD asi que aqui estamos u.u (ademas de que alguien me comento en deviantart insistiendo para que renovara xDD si no les gusta, echenle la culpa xD)

Nami-Haruno: me alegro que te gustara el dinujo n.n y sieno haber tardado tanto u.u

CiNtHiA: pequeña pervertida? diras GRAN pervertida xD jiji Itachi es un amargado, y siempre lo sera juju

nankui: me....me quieres? o///o lemon con todos....mi gran reto! xD neko-senpai?....SENPAI??? O////O waaaah! xD

.Dreaming So Loud.: eso, si no les gusta, que no lean D: aaah...D: lo siento pero no me gusta el Sasusaku D: (y menos si es triste Dx) sorry u.ù cecii.94...es msn, hotmail, gmail....? es que yo inspiro a escribir xD lo bueno seria que me inspirase a mi misma, ya que mi musa parece que se ha ido de vacaciones xD

Luna-chan: es verdad.....perooooo....esta de mision, eso!.....con Kakauzu! XDD (la descubri mas tarde, sorry u.ù no puedo cambiar todo el fic ahora xD) los de konoha muriendose sin Saku-chan xD todos son unos pervertidos en mi fic, muahahahaa....Tobi no es pervertido! xD es....inocente xD

Danna-sama: vale la pena? xD tarde meses u.ù lo siento

Florciita-chan: hoy vuelve a tocar....ACTUALIZO! xD.....el solito...eso suena muy mal xDD no me tarde tanto no? (sarcasmo) XD

MYsweetAngel: Siglos, decadas.....que mas da xDDD

Katyx: la proxima victima...?.....ummm.....nose xDD ya se vera xD

Rossmery: gracias por el apoyo n.n Tobisaku...seguramente sera de los ultimos, sorry! D: yo no lo decido, la historia me controooola xD;;

nagato-kun: ya segui XD hooola xD;; me paso me paso......my computadora pillo un virus D: y luego pase un poco de naruto.....blergh XD

^Koteciitha^: por que con Hidan?....pues porque si xD porque esta bueno jojojojoo....XD;; Sasori aun esta de mision juju soy mala XD gracias por el apoyo! n.n

Lexy15: gracias! n.n aqui el nuevo chapter...x.x trabajo trabajo xD

Cristinaharuno: soso D: es mi seguno lemon, que esperabas? xDD habra lemon con todos! jojojo....

Hinata Hoshimura: es mi reto personal xDD ya me lo pidieron antes.....seguramente lo intentaré al final del fic....(aun falta muuuucho....se me acumula el trabajo xD)

Michelita: jeje puede que la vean prontooo….o puede que no XD haha el suspense! XD

SIENTO NO RESPONDER A TODOS LOS REVIEWS, ES QUE SE ME ACUMULARON Y SI NO ESCRIBO AHORA SE ME IRAN LAS GANAS Y LAS MUSAS DE LA INSPIRACION *se ve a las musas atadas e inconscientes* XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura: uh...da igual, dejalo...-.-

Itachi: claro...-.- -se encerro en su habitacion.

Sakura: amargado...-susurro

Itachi: te he oído.

Sakura: no me importa!- se encerró en su habitación.

Sakura: ''jajaja se molestooo....Itachi Uchiha molesto, esto si que es una sorpresa!''

Inner: si hemos echo esto, podemos conseguir lo que queramos! bwaaahahahahahaha....

Sakura: ''...creo que a veces te emocionas demasiado...''

Inner: .....puede ser.....

Sakura: ''aaah.......que aburrimiento.......que hago?.....ya se! a lo mejor aun queda algo de dango!''-pensó contenta y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

Se encontraba justo delante de la puerta cuando escucho un grito.

?:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

Sakura: ''que demonios...?!?''-entro corriendo y vio a Tobi en medio de la cocina sosteniendo un cuchillo con una mano y un dedo sangrando- que ha ocurrido, Tobi?!- pregunto preocupada

Tobi: T-Tobi estaba....Tobi queria....Tobi solo queria preparar pescado....pero Tobi se cortó....

Sakura: te cortaste el dedo? -le tomó la mano para observar la herida- oh.....

Tobi: ¿e-es muy grave Sa-Sakura-chan?! T-Tendrás q-que cor-cor-cortarme el de-dedo?!?- preguntó con un tono asustado

Sakura: hahaha vamos, vamos, Tobi! como quieres que te corte el dedo? si solo es un corte superficial! hahaha que dulce n.n

Tobi: s-seguro?

Sakura: si, Tobi, tranquilo...ven, vamos a curarte.- lo llevó de la mano hacia una de las sillas de la cocina y ella se sentó delante.- vaamos a ver....lo primero, limpiar la herida...genial, no tengo nada aqui, todo esta en mi habitacion....ahora vuelvo, vale Tobi?-se puso de pie pero algo la detuvo. Tobi habia agarrado el borde de su falda.- que ocurre Tobi?- dijo preocupada.

Tobi: T-Tobi no quiere que Sakura-chan se vaya....Tobi no quiere quedarse solo...

Sakura:''......Tobi............''...vale, entonces tendré que sanar tu herida de otra manera.....menos 'convencional'- le dijo con una sonrisa dulce, de las que solo ella sabe dar.

Tobi:...menos....convencional...? que quiere decir, Sakura-ch-?!- fue interrumpido por sakura, quien habia empezado a lamer la herida del dedo de Tobi- S-s-sa-sak-saku-ra-chan??-tartamudeó, sonrojandose.

Sakura: hmm? si no quieres que me vaya, es la unica forma de limpiar la herida...-y volvió a lamer el dedo de Tobi, mirando directamente a través del agujero de la mascara a su ojo. Aunque no podia verle la cara estaba segura de que tenia la boca abierta y estaba sonrojado, ademas, le temblaban las manos- que ocurre, Tobi? No te sientes bien?

Tobi: eh?! ah! no, no! no me o-ocurre na-da, Sakura-chan!

Sakura: entonces….por que tartamudeas?

Tobi: T-Tobi se sorprendió, Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan debería avisar antes de hacer algo asi…

Sakura: ya te dije que tenia que limpiar la herida, y no me dejabas ir a buscar mi kit de medico, que querias que hiciera?- mientras hablaba le habia cerrado el corte del dedo a Tobi.

Tobi: ….Tobi pensaba que Sakura-chan utilizaria agua…

Sakura: no te recomiendo usar agua del grifo para limpiar heridas….ademas, es mas divertido asi jeje

Tobi: divertido?- preguntó confundido

Sakura: sip! Es divertido ver como los hombres se ponen nerviosos por tan poca cosa jeje-respondió ella, con una sonrisa perversa.

Tobi: a Sakura-chan le gusta reirse de los hombres?- preguntó Tobi, con un tono un poco mas serio.

Sakura lo miró, un poco extrañada por su cambio de voz- um…si, bueno, a veces…

Tobi: Sakura-chan no deberia reirse de los hombres. Sakura-chan podria salir perjudicada.- dijo él, poniendose aun más serio.

Sakura: que ocurre Tobi? Estás extraño…-preguntó Sakura preocupada por su repentino cambio- te encuentras bien?

Tobi: Sakura-chan deberia saber que es peligroso hacer enfadar a un hombre, sobretodo si es mayor y más fuerte.

Sakura: me estas llamando débil?! Que sepas que podria dejarte K.O. en menos de un minuto!-le advirtió ella, enfadada, alzando un puño amenazante.

Tobi: solo digo que puede haber hombres más fuertes y peligrosos-respondió cogiéndole las muñecas y avanzando hacia ella, a la vez que ella retrocedía- y que no deberías jugar con ellos por diversión.

Sakura: Tobi? Seguro que eres tu? Donde esta el Sakura-chan?-le preguntó otra vez preocupada- No te comportas como siempre…-se quedó en silencio al notar que se encontraba presa entre Tobi y la mesa de la cocina, le observó a través del agujero de la mascara, intentando descifrar el porqué de sus acciones y cambios repentinos-….Tobi?


	17. Pobre mesa

e.e…….mátenme si quieren, les doy permiso –se arrodilla en el suelo- xD;

siento haberme demorado tantísimos meses u.u;;

den las gracias que lo continué hoy….xD

con suerte voy a seguir el de 'nieve en los cerezos' también….otro día…XD;;

me hizo gracia que después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar aun recibiera reviews pidiéndome que siguiera x3

y como me hicieron sentir mal por abandonarles….pues aquí estoy XD

con un capitulo enterito de "sexy times" x3 espero que les guste, me costó mucho intentar hacer a Tobi….fue un reto, y me salio fatal, pero bueno….ahi va, a leer….u.u;

* * *

Sakura: Tobi? Seguro que eres tu? Donde esta el Sakura-chan?-le preguntó otra vez preocupada- No te comportas como siempre…-se quedó en silencio al notar que se encontraba presa entre Tobi y la mesa de la cocina, le observó a través del agujero de la mascara, intentando descifrar el porqué de sus acciones y cambios repentinos-….Tobi?

Tobi se apegó más a ella, presionándola más contra la mesa- Sakura-chan- dijo poniendo énfasis en el 'chan'- quería divertirse, verdad? –se levantó un poco la máscara para revelar una pequeña nariz y unos labios finos y suaves, casi femeninos, que sonreían malévolamente. Sus ojos, cubiertos por la sombra que le ofrecía la máscara, eran de un rojo brillante, como el de Itachi, pero más parecido al color de la sangre. Sakura se removió inquieta, aún presa entre Tobi y la mesa de la cocina.

Sakura: T-Tobi? Tus ojos….¿quien ere--?-no pudo finalizar la pregunta ya que sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de él salvajemente. La primera reacción de Sakura fue apartarle, y lo intentó, aunque sin éxito. Tobi cogió sus manos y las apretó contra la mesa, dejando así a Sakura indefensa ante sus labios, que ahora se abrían paso hacia su cuello, besando y mordiendo suavemente.

Sakura, aún confusa y sin entender porqué Tobi actuaba de esa forma, empezó a suspirar ante las caricias de él, cerrando los ojos suavemente y sonrojándose ligeramente, preguntándose si debería detenerle o dejarle seguir.

Tobi tomó esa decisión por los dos, cogiéndola por las piernas y obligándola a sentarse sobre la mesa, la cual emitió un leve quejido. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por la brusquedad de Tobi, dejando ir un pequeño gemido de protesta, pero sin resistirse a él, quien se encontraba acariciando sus piernas, subiéndole el pijama lentamente (N/A: si, aun llevaba el pijama xD). Sakura seguía sin resistirse mucho, suspirando, rodeó el cuello de Tobi con los brazos, acercándose ligeramente más a él y volviendo a besarle con deseo.

Tobi le subió el pijama a Sakura hasta la cintura, deslizando sus manos debajo de él y empezando a acariciar su espalda mientras la besaba ferozmente, mordiéndole el labio inferior y haciendo que sangrara fácilmente. Sakura dejó otro gemido de dolor, pero siguió besando a Tobi, excitándose con el sabor de la sangre, pegando más su cuerpo al de él.

Al notar eso, Tobi sonrió perversamente, moviendo su cadera contra la de ella, haciendo que se percatara de su creciente excitación. Después de eso, todo pasó rápidamente.

Sakura se apretó mas contra Tobi, gimiendo suavemente mientras este le quitaba las bragas rápidamente, impaciente. Seguía besando a Tobi, deslizando su mano hacia los pantalones de él, desabrochándolos torpemente y dejándolos caer al suelo, seguidos más tarde por la ropa interior de él. Una vez eliminados los obstáculos, Tobi cogió la cintura de ella y entró bruscamente, sin prepararla ni avisarla, consiguiendo que un largo gemido escapara de sus labios, ocultando el pequeño gruñido de Tobi al notar las uñas de Sakura clavándose en su espalda.

Ignorando el dolor, empezó a moverse rápidamente, dejando ir pequeños suspiros y gruñidos de placer a la vez que Sakura, moviendo las caderas al compás, gemía y cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras la mesa crujía con cada embestida de Tobi. Después de unos minutos siguiendo a ese ritmo, Tobi abrazó fuertemente a Sakura, levantándola de la mesa, la cual segundos después se vino abajo con un gran crujido.

Sakura, sin darse cuenta de lo de la mesa, se agarró aun más fuerte a él, arañándole la espalda, y gimiendo, ambos llegaron al clímax a la vez. Las piernas de Tobi no aguantaron más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, aun con Sakura en brazos.

Sakura: ah…q-que…?-intentó hablar mientras trataba de recuperar aliento. Giró la cabeza un poco, aún en brazos de Tobi, y vio la mesa hecha añicos.-….v-vaya….nos la vamos a cargar….

Tobi: no, Sakura-chan, Tobi es un buen chico!- dijo volviendo a usar su tono infantil mientras dejaba a Sakura en el suelo y se arreglaba la ropa.

Sakura: si Tobi, pero hemos roto la mesa…- empezó a arreglarse la ropa también, mirando la mesa que ya no tenia arreglo e intentando pensar una buena excusa para explicar qué había pasado.

Tobi: no, Sakura-chan ha roto la mesa, Tobi no hizo nada porque Tobi es un buen chico! –repitió, sonriendo maléficamente debajo de su recién recolocada máscara y salió corriendo sin decir nada más.

Sakura: pero que…?-no terminó la frase, aun muy confundida por el modo en que Tobi había actuado.

Inner: SERÁ ·%//&%(, EL MUY /(%&($% NOS HA CARGADO CON EL MUERTO!

Reviews plis plis? :'D


End file.
